


【鸣佐井】终于，你幸福了吗

by Self_devourer



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:34:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 52,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27177941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Self_devourer/pseuds/Self_devourer
Relationships: Sai & Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 6





	1. 第一章

1.  
所谓的根之人，没有名字，亦无感情；没有过去，亦无未来。  
————佐井  
SAI  
这是他最近得来一个代号，众多临时代号中的一个。  
常常在难得的休闲时刻拿着手中的画笔时，却突然强烈的渴望得到些什么，细细思索之下却又说不出个具体的所以然。  
直至颜料顺着笔尖在画出弧线滴在惨白的画布上，沿着画架倾斜的角度向下晕染成一道五彩斑斓的、泪痕般的失败作品，才猛然发觉自己刚刚的想法似乎违背了根的意志，于是偷食禁果般的罪恶感油然而生。  
敛神然后清洗画笔，看着颜料水里晕开扩散开来，好像这样就能连同着心里逐渐蔓延开来的不知名的罪孽欲望也顺带着一同洗去。  
顶头上司团藏不止一次强调他的笑容有多不真实，但是被嫌弃的本人却并不认为自己的表情与别人相比有何区别。然而尽管一次又一次地对着镜子练习所谓的笑容直至脸部肌肉更加僵硬甚至有了抽筋的前奏，但是第一次见面时，依旧是不出意外地得罪了那个名为漩涡鸣人的下忍。  
佐井高估了对方的应变力，在他看来放出的那几只超兽伪画只是打招呼的程度，却意料之外的让那个急躁的家伙差点狗啃泥。  
好吧，他承认，确实也有试探对方实力的意思，但测出来的结果也出乎了他的意料。看来，这个人柱力的战斗力和他预想中的有些出入。  
居高临下地站在屋顶上看着那个与发色一样耀眼的人在下方张牙舞爪的叫嚣时，不知为何突然感到了莫名的嫉妒。  
是的，嫉妒。  
嫉妒这个人拥有他所没有的一切，虽然佐井并不知道自己所没有的具体是什么，也不知道这个人所拥有的具体是什么。  
即便如此，第一次体会到“嫉妒”这种情绪的他，并没有很好的控制住自己想要出口讽刺的念头——他本不该这样激怒对方的。他要做的是融入对方的小队，获取信任，然后执行任务。  
但是很明显，他违背了初衷，让事情的发展偏离了计划。  
是夜，当躺在床上翻来覆去都无法闭眼的时候，佐井不得不承认自己对那个人确实在意过头了。  
起身去冰箱倒了一杯牛奶本希望可以帮助睡眠，但是当看到这个透明容器里的乳白色液体的时候，他却发现自己根本无法容许这种带着腥味的滑腻的、从动物体内分泌出来的东西进入口腔，划过食道，流进肠胃。  
此时才突然想起来自己有多讨厌牛奶这种东西。而他的冰箱里之所以会有这种东西，也不过是因为想活的像个正常人一样。  
把牛奶倒掉洗净杯子直至残留的腥味彻底消失，重新躺回床上后很快就感到了困倦。在彻底失去意识前他模模糊糊地想道：“牛奶真的有助于睡眠……

2.  
或许就是从这个时候起，我由衷的羡慕上了那个名为宇智波佐助的叛忍。  
————佐井  
第二天，当大和宣布他将作为队员一起执行任务时，那两人的敌视丝毫不加掩饰。  
起初佐井心想，这大概就是人们所谓的排外，但是转念又一想，同为外来者的临时队长却没有遭到这样的待遇，于是自动把原因归于自己昨日的“打招呼”太过粗暴，引起了对方的不满。  
为了获得信任，佐井摆出自认为不错的笑容。但是在看见鸣人那双眼睛里的厌恶之意反而更甚的时候，他想自己可能是真的被讨厌了，怕是因为宇智波佐助吧。  
然而在很久以后，佐井才明白那时候被自己刻意忽略掉的那抹有如针扎的刺痛感，其实是因为那双眼睛明明湛蓝如天而又深邃似海，仿佛能够包容全世界的敌意，却不包容他。  
“叛忍。”佐井这么说着的时候，其实真的没有任何个人的感情色彩，他只是说出一个已经被木叶叛忍名单记录在册的事实而已。但很明显，他又在更深层次的精神层面彻底激怒了对方。  
当鸣人想要狠狠的揍他一拳的时候，樱发的女人满脸笑容地伸手拦下了她的同伴，然后转身替前者做了他们都想要做的事。  
那一拳是真的狠。  
佐井拍拍灰站了起来扯着嘴角不在意地揉着迅速肿起的脸，疼痛来得非常真实，口腔内部被牙齿磕出的血在开口说话之前就已经咽了下去，还是嘴不饶人：“恼羞成怒了吗？”  
“还是因为我说的都是确凿的事实让你们无法反驳，所以干脆动手了？  
“闭嘴，垃圾。”那人面无表情地站在那里，眼里似乎凝聚着极为压抑的愤怒和寒意。  
他垂下眼帘不再说什么，而那个女人却好像刚刚那个差点把他的颧骨打裂的一拳不过是朋友间的玩闹一样，熟络地打着圆场丝毫看不出破绽，笑得温和，和方才的狠厉判若两人：“啊啦，不要吵架了佐井、鸣人！”  
后者好像冷静了下来转身往前走，大和与春野樱相视一眼跟了上去。而佐井此刻觉得自己就像是个微不足道的跳梁小丑被散场的观众遗忘在脑后。  
格格不入的不适感，好像整个空间都在排斥他的存在。  
于是再一次怀疑，在那最初的最初活下来的人是他，真的对吗。信才更优秀，更合适，对吧。  
佐井站在原地根本不想上前一步。  
果然，还不如给他暗杀的任务。  
3.  
我真的不知道那个连未来都没有的家伙到底还有什么活着的意义？————鸣人  
鸣人讨厌那个阴暗虚伪的家伙。  
一个招呼都不打就该死的占据了佐助的位置，连名字都和那个同样混蛋的家伙该死的相像。那副傲慢的态度和雷打不动的虚伪笑容阴沉如死人，一句话就能噎得他火冒三丈，在这方面倒是同样该死的和佐助那家伙一样。  
啊！莫名烦躁，就像是一根刺卡在喉咙吐不出咽不下，格外折磨人。  
你看，还故作高深地坐在那里画画！小樱竟然还过去搭讪，气死我了！可恶，果然那家伙是在装成一副文艺的样子吸引女孩子注意吧！  
小樱探过身问他在画什么。那是什么啊，一团黑色的墨水扭成一片枯树林的样子，阴沉的样子和主人如出一辙。  
“你没长眼睛吗？”那家伙竟然笑着说出这么失礼的话，没听出来小樱是在借此跟你说话吗你个混蛋！  
于是忍不住说出尖锐的讽刺话语：“还能是什么，枯树枝啊，没见过？”  
但是没想到那家伙什么都没说，甚至看都没看他一眼，自顾自地收拾着东西。没有生气也没有反驳，只是面无表情丝毫不为所动，置若未闻的无谓模样。  
小樱皱了皱眉头笑得有些不忍，继续问着他过去是干什么的，将来有没有什么想做的事。而鸣人就像是一拳打在棉花上，自觉无趣也受不了这种尴尬的气氛转身走了，但是那家伙的回答却清晰地响起在耳边，让他忍不住停下了脚步。  
“我是根，没有过去，亦无将来；没有名字，亦无感情。这些东西不过是影响任务达成的多余物，我不需要。”  
鸣人回头时佯装不在意地看了一眼被黑发少年重新放回画架的水墨画，其实画得还是挺不错的，只是那干枯的树枝仿佛是死人烧焦的手指，直揪住他的心脏，实在是压抑得让人喘不过气来。  
回过头继续迈步的鸣人多少有些了解方才小樱眼里的怜悯是来自何处了。

4.  
这个世界上总会有那么几个怪物拥有着其他人无论怎样努力都无法得到的力量。  
————佐井  
躲在暗处的他看着那两个说是非人类也不为过的人类，不得不承认九尾人柱力果然不是盖的。  
半尾兽化的鸣人几乎没有移动分毫就迫使那个三忍之一的大蛇丸连三重罗生门这种招式都用出来了，到最后还是见势不妙收手撤退。不过一定程度上也是因为后者此时不是全盛时期，被废了双手果然是战斗力大幅度削弱了。  
然而即便如此，没有意识的怪物又有什么用处呢？  
连自己是谁都不知道，通身烧人灼己的血色查克拉，谁都救不了。救不了自己也救不了别人，只能垂死挣扎。  
踩着超兽伪画急速掠过，无视在身旁下坠的小樱，笔直飞上了悬崖——他要开始自己的任务了。  
说明自己是代表团藏大人希望与对方合作夺取木叶后，佐井很顺利的就跟着药师兜和大蛇丸一起回到他们的基地。也就是在这个时候，他第一次见到了那个被众人口中的宇智波末裔。  
果然，不是个好对付的。  
压下心里油然而生的寒意，佐井笑着打招呼。然而绕是他暗自防备如临大敌，被那双血色的写轮眼冷冷地扫视了一眼之后，依旧是只能感到令人心生不祥的毛骨悚然。  
此时，佐井很清楚地认识到团藏大人交给他的这个任务到底有多重要了。宇智波佐助，是绝对不可能再回头了。而且，他带着极大的危险性，必须立刻铲除——宇智波一族向来如此，不是忠于奉献誓死捍卫，就是极端偏激不死不休。  
“兜，把他带进牢房。  
那个人如其名的阴冷男人这么说着的时候，头也不回的与他的未来容器一起转身离开了。兜扭头看向他无奈地笑了笑，佐井没反驳或是拒绝，也并未质疑这种对待有多失礼，毕竟主动提出合作的是己方，有求于人就要有求于人的样子，被怀疑动机也是正常。  
他并不太在意，这些都影响不到他的最终目的。


	2. 第二章

5.  
到底要怎样训练才能做到彻底抹杀感情？  
————鸣人  
听着大和解释着根的生存规则，鸣人只觉得心里一阵发寒，胸腔有着一团无名火不知该如何发泄，说不清是同情还是愤怒。  
“为什么村子里会有这种抹杀人性的组织！”一阵咬牙，难言的复杂情绪，“这样子斩断感情的话，还能算是一个完整的人吗！”  
大和和小樱沉默不语，每个忍村都有每个忍村的阴暗面，从某种意义上来说，人柱力的存在也是忍村极不人道的一面。而鸣人现在也只想赶紧找到那个虚伪的混蛋然后狠狠地揍他一顿——亲手杀了与自己朝夕相处的伙伴，还真是个彻头彻尾的混蛋！  
然而当看见那个家伙面无表情地垂目坐在大蛇丸基地里阴暗潮湿的地牢中无动于衷的样子时，鸣人愣住了。那些几乎要脱口而出的嘲讽和咒骂像是卡在了喉咙里一般，吐不出，咽不下，哽得生疼。  
咬咬牙，他破开牢笼，上前揪住了这人的衣领。  
“就算打断他的手脚！我啊！也要把那家伙带回来！”鸣人在基地外狠狠地一拳砸向佐井的腹部，毫不留情的把对方撞到墙上，“这可是一开始就已经约定好的。”  
鸣人就这么看着他低垂着头抱着腹部缓缓地靠着墙滑下，本以为会听到尖锐的反驳，结果也只是一句低喃，说不尽的无力：“哈……羁绊，是吗……”  
“这种东西，我啊……确实是不知道……”  
大和站在旁边默默地用木盾把佐井绑了个结实，小樱也什么都没说，只是转过了身，眼中还是和那天一样的怜悯。他俯视着坐在地上低头不语的佐井，语气突然变得温和，“我啊，一开始可是很讨厌那个家伙的呦。可是时间久了，渐渐的就把那个家伙当成了伙伴，甚至是像兄弟一样的存在。我怎么可能看着自己的兄弟越陷越深呢……就算死，也要让那个任性的家伙死在木叶。”  
“不过，”鸣人转过身撸了撸衣袖，“像你这种连唯一一起长大的哥哥都可以杀的、没有感情的人，应该到死都无法理解吧。”  
  
6.  
或许就是当他为了维护另一个人而看着我说出“垃圾”两个字的时候，我就已经有些明白感情是什么了。  
——佐井  
鸣人这么说完后就转身率先进入地底，而佐井则一个人坐在那里靠着墙，努力把嘴里的血沫连同着不知从何而起的莫名苦涩一同咽下，“现在可不是这么悠闲的时候啊。”  
当兜出现在眼前把他放开并且要求合作的时候，佐井自己都不知道自己为什么会毫不犹豫地拒绝并且把对方绑住。他更没有想到自己后来竟然会因为漩涡鸣人的笑容那么像信而决定扔掉任务，违背团藏大人的命令。  
但是当他被佐助居高临下地俯视着的时候，心中的寒意再次袭来。于是不由得想道，如果是自己叛逃的话，只会被毫不留情地斩杀，成为回收处的一具尸体，被检索解剖后，连全尸都不会残留。  
这就是人和人之间的差别，天注定的，没办法。  
“佐井！你这家伙要再次背叛我们吗！”鸣人怒吼着和同伴一起冲进来的时候，下一秒就不可置信的把视线转向了站在上方的宇智波佐助，念出了他的名字：“佐助……”  
而对方只是戏谑地笑着说道：“小樱，吊车尾的，真是好久不见。”  
“你这家……”  
他反驳的话还没说完，那人就跳了下来，悄无声息地搭上了他的肩膀，“我不在的时候你们就找了这么个替代品吗……”  
佐井看着鸣人呆愣了一下然后瞬间放下警惕的样子，有一种无法言语的情绪在莫名的地方滋生，而与此同时，对于危机的灵敏嗅觉也使得心中警铃大振：果然，宇智波在无声间反手抽出了腰上的草雉剑。  
等到头脑反应过来的时候，身体已经自己瞬移过去举起短剑企图挡下。可是草雉剑就是草雉剑，天下第一利器的名号不是盖的。  
所以他只能眼睁睁的看着横在身前的短剑瞬间折断，接着就是肩膀一阵尖锐的疼痛。  
“看来，连肩胛骨都被刺穿了吧……”  
  
7.  
那一刻，我仿佛看见了漫天的鲜血带着他特有的苍白洒满了整个世界。  
————鸣人  
见到佐助的时候，不知道为什么却没了此前在脑内演练过无数遍的久别重逢。反而心脏好像被狠狠的打了一拳，然后鲜血顺着喉咙争先恐后的往外涌似乎下一秒就会把自己给呛死，于是将那么多想要说的话都连同口腔里的并不存在的腥甜一起咽回去烂在肚子里。  
尽是物是人非恍如隔世的无言以对。  
那人就背着大片灿烂的阳光站在高处俯视着像傻瓜一样寻来的他们，在阴影下的那张脸看起来陌生而又熟悉，这时他才发现呛到他的只是对方嘲讽的笑容。  
嘲讽死揪着不放的两个白痴。  
那一刻心里面的究竟是不甘、愤怒，还是心寒、悲伤呢？而又是为什么，在对方轻搂着自己肩膀的时候还是毫无保留的给予了所有的原谅和宽恕呢？  
鸣人不知道原因，他想小樱也不会知道。  
那是个为了复仇，再黑暗的力量都会义无反顾的去追寻的男人，这一点在那个一切终结的地方他就已经知道了。  
他明明如此心知肚明。  
所以当鸣人看见对方一边说着好像吃醋闹脾气的话一边拔出剑的时候，所谓的被背叛的凄凉和震惊并没有来得那么多。  
可是，为什么这个一开始就漠不相关的人会拼死挡在他面前，而那个被自己视为生死羁绊的人却是不屑地笑着收回滴血的长剑，然后好像只是踩死了一只蚂蚁一样跳着离开？  
心寒，那种即便刻意忽视却依旧强烈如故的心寒。  
这个人，终究是变了。已经可以笑着取走一个人的性命然后毫不在意的拭去刀锋上的血迹。  
“那个家伙还可笑的说什么要替你带我回去……要替代我的位置，他还不够格，鸣人。”  
呆愣地盯着那人与大蛇丸消失的地方，鸣人下意识地张开双臂托起大量失血并且即将昏迷的“不相干”的人。而世界似乎在鲜血滑过空气滴在他手上的那一刻，就忽然安静了下来。  
“鸣人快让开！”  
“佐井！……佐井！……现在就为你治疗！”  
“还好在最后关头用短剑错开了点角度，没有伤到心脏……你做的很好！”  
他保持着张开手的姿势低头看着小樱忙碌的动作、一张一合的嘴巴、安慰的笑容……还有，眼角那没来得及收拾干净的悲伤。  
然而他什么都听不见，除了那人被小樱接下时歉意的低喃的那句，  
“抱歉，没帮上什么忙……”

8.  
突然想起曾经听过的一句话，“最大的无奈感，莫不过是你爱的人，早已经没有了你爱的样子。”  
————春野樱  
佐井的肩胛骨安全被贯穿了，如果不是丰富的战斗经验让他在最后错开了佐助那把本是刺向他心脏的草雉剑，现在他恐怕已经是一具留着热血的死尸了。  
一想到这，心里就一阵发寒。  
那个嘴角带笑，毫不在意地举着剑刺入别人心脏的人，是她那么爱着的人。小樱还记得那个人曾经的样子。挂着冷冷的面孔，却又在别人看不见的地方温柔而又好强。那么珍惜同伴，和鸣人稚气的争吵竞争。  
然而到最后，那个人终究是缓慢而又坚定地走向远离众人的道路，孤身一人，带着他的仇恨，斩断一切的羁绊，头也不回的。  
鸣人差点就死在她最爱的人的手里，而佐井为了救她最重要的朋友也几乎要死在她面前。一想到这里，就止不住的全身发寒，冷到牙关颤抖。  
佐井不该为了他们之间理不清剪不断的复杂关系而牺牲，他是无辜的。  
而那本没有名字的画册，此刻已经染上了血渍。那是佐井被抹杀掉的过去，即便是那样的过去，对他来说却也格外珍贵。  
“因为脑子里面什么都想不到，什么都没有，所以不知道该给它起什么名字。”  
佐井之前这么说着的时候，小樱只觉得不忍。也对，连自己都不曾拥有名字的人，又怎么能强求他给别的事物命名呢。  
没有自己的思想，只为了战斗，只为了任务，只为了效忠。  
这样的话，就真的只是一个工具了。不知为何她想起了白，一样的自称为“工具”，并以此为荣着，只是白的那么多年里有他的再不斩先生。  
但眼前的这个人，这个此时名为佐井的人，他没有。不，应该说是，他曾经有过。  
小樱跪坐在地上，小心翼翼地让这个人枕着自己的大腿，能稍微缓解一下他的不适。她一点都不敢懈怠，一只手紧按着伤口，一只手在上方源源不断地释放着温和的查克拉，尽可能地早一步止住血。  
尽管如此，鲜血还是疯狂的流淌着，温热的液体浸湿了她的短裙和底裤，顺着大腿、小腿流到了地上，粘稠地扭曲成一个刺目的图案。  
而那伤口也着实是触目惊心，表皮绽裂开来，藏在深处的脂肪层、肌肉清晰可见，露出更深处的骨肉。  
即便如此，小樱也没听见他吭一声，只是呼吸略显急促，胸口上下起伏的弧度变大，本就苍白的脸色此刻更是呈现出死人般的灰。  
她咬了咬牙，加大了查克拉的输出。眼看着出血量越来越少，佐井的脸色虽然仍是难看，却没有再更加难看下去。小樱暗自松了一口气继续全力治愈着伤口，试图让伤口结上一层薄薄的痂。  
而那边那个从刚刚开始就一直僵在那里保持着托住佐井的姿势一动都没动的家伙，让她攥了攥捏着绷带的右手。  
“鸣人，”小樱低着头，声音有些低沉，“过来。”  
被叫到名字的人明显愣了一下，动作仿佛慢了一拍，呆呆地转过头来看着地上的两人，然后挪着步子走了过来，却在刚靠近蹲下时，就被连头都没抬的少女一拳轰飞了好几米，硬生生砸碎了整堵墙。  
不出预料，一声哀嚎直戳得人耳朵疼。  
“好痛！！！”鸣人坐在一堆碎砖上龇牙咧嘴，然而在看见少女眼里带刀地看向他时，原本中气十足的声音也小了下来，“你干什么……”  
“你要发呆到什么时候？”小樱尽量不牵动佐井的伤口，动作极小地从包里掏出一系列的包扎用品，“这里可是有一个刚刚才救了你的人就快要失血过多而死了！”  
咬牙切齿地说着近似刻薄的话，那边却一点声音都没有，小樱叹了口气，到底是没能狠下心来继续斥责，软了语气：“过来帮我扶住佐井，我要包扎伤口。”  
鸣人的震撼与无措，她不是不知道：曾经拿命救自己的人如今毫不留情的拔刀相向，曾经拔刀相向的人如今毫不犹豫地拿命救自己。如果不是大和队长回地下基地里面地毯式搜索可用的信息了，小樱也不想在这个时候喊他帮忙。  
毕竟这家伙一根筋。  
她跟鸣人不一样。  
大多时候，女人要比男人心狠得多，也更能接受现实。  
而鸣人……  
鸣人和佐助之间的事情，没人能插得上手，即便是她。  
趁着缠绷带的空隙，小樱看了眼靠在鸣人怀里的少年，原本颤动不停的双眼现在安稳的好像熟睡了一般，不安的脸色也变得一派温和。  
再看看鸣人，脸上的担心和自责藏不住也没想过去藏。这番场景，一如当年在鸣人大桥上，佐助躺在他怀里一样。  
这两个人，此刻看起来是如此的和谐。


	3. 第三章

9.  
太阳，是一种只可远观而不可近看的事物。  
————佐井  
在模糊间，他一会儿觉得自己的身体越来越轻，仿佛风一吹就会像那鸟雀的羽毛一样飞起来，在纷乱的气流中沉沦。一会儿他又觉得身体猛地一沉，好似在无底的深渊中坠落，厉鬼的凄厉在耳边盘旋不散。  
就在他以为自己就要这样重重的砸落时，一股温凉而又柔和的细流轻轻地缭绕在周身，细细得顺着筋络流进身体里面，然后所有的黑暗刹那间崩碎成沙。  
隐隐的，他再次感受到身体某处的疼痛开始迅速蔓延开来，并且愈演愈烈。然后，鼻尖所缭绕的女子气息渐渐消失，而后背也从冰冷的地面转移，落入一个温暖的怀抱。  
温暖而又安心。  
然后，意识再次沉沦，疲倦的侵扰再也无法抵挡。  
  
10.  
欠别人人情是一种很讨厌的感觉，尤其是你跟那个人并不是一条路上的。  
————漩涡鸣人  
鸣人走在树林里，一改往日的毛躁，尽量避开所有的坑洼走得很是平稳，一步一个脚印。然而即便是这样，他还是担心自己会扯到背上那人的伤口，愣是捏了一把冷汗。  
大和队长还在基地里面勘查，小樱一语不发地走在后面，不知道在想什么。他不知道该怎么开口假装什么都没发生一样地去说什么来打破这有些沉闷凝重的氛围，也不想因为说话引起胸腔的振动从而加剧背上的人的痛苦。  
风在吹，叶在摇。  
背上的人的短发时不时地撩过他裸露在空气中的脖颈，细微的呼吸轻轻地徘徊在耳边，脆弱得仿佛风一吹就散了。佐井现在不堪一击的样子，在他眼中与第一次见面时的冷嘲热讽、针锋相对形成了鲜明的对比。  
这种模样，也敢自称“根”是木叶最优秀的组织吗？  
鸣人一边这么想着，一边微微调整着弯腰的弧度，让佐井趴得更加平稳，尽量减少伤口的崩裂。  
“鸣人，”小樱似乎已经收拾好了情绪，一边轻声喊着一边小步向他靠近：“先停一停吧。”  
没有精密的医疗器械和足够的药物，佐井的伤口只能临时处理，所以隔一小段时间就要用查克拉来帮助崩开的伤口愈合。  
鸣人左右看了看，走到了一棵树皮较为光滑的树前，背对着蹲了下来。小樱小心翼翼地扶着昏迷不醒的人靠着树，然后细心的观察着伤口的崩裂程度，缓缓地输送着查克拉。  
就这么一路走走停停，直到傍晚两人决定就地休息的时候，大和队长也赶了上来。鸣人暗自松了一口气，总算是有住的地方了，木盾就是好啊。他倒是不介意露宿荒野，只是丛林湿气重，那家伙现在估计是扛不住寒湿。  
一路上他也察觉到佐井迷迷糊糊地醒了几次，估计是疼醒的吧。但很快又昏过去了，小樱说是失血过多。说实话，多亏了九尾的查克拉，他活这么多年，从来没有担心过伤口的失血或是愈合。因为往往是在受伤的那一瞬间，血就差不多止住了。  
“他的血小板应该是有些问题的，伤口愈合得不太顺利，再加上草雉剑本来就锋利，跟九尾查克拉一样具有侵蚀性，所以事情有些棘手。”小樱这么说着的时候，鸣人愣了愣，却并不像她那么担心。因为在他看来，佐井这家伙还是蛮强的，不是吗。在根那么多年都挺过来了，怎么会就在这一次折在这里。

11.  
此刻你眼中的我，是怎样的丑陋不堪和虚弱无能？  
————佐井  
温暖。  
温暖的后背蕴热了他冰冷的胸口。  
有力的双手紧紧地箍着了他的腿弯处。  
是谁呢。  
温暖的、安心的，如阳光般轻柔，似磐石般坚韧。  
他朦胧中睁开眼睛，茂密的枝叶间缕缕透进来的阳光洒在眼前这个的男人的侧脸上。他把下巴无力地搭在这人宽实的肩膀上，佐井甚至可以看见鸣人脸上细不可见的浅色茸毛，在阳光的折射下呈现出金色的光彩。  
叶影晃动，他那金色的短发在风中轻扬，时不时与自己同样飞扬的黑发交缠着、触碰着。  
风从耳边掠过，他就这么从眼睛睁开的缝里看着这个名为漩涡鸣人的人，好像这个人占据了他触目能及的整个世界。  
没有任何特殊的原因，也没有任何杂念和想法，佐井只是这么看着他，好像这是一件跟呼吸一样理所当然的事。  
这是第一次，他发现这个世界是如此的温暖，以至于即便心脏偏上方的穿透性的裂口痛得如同火烧炎灼，但他还是抵挡不住疲倦，而他本该痛得无法合眼的。  
在彻底闭上眼睛之前，他仿佛觉得自己的身上也染上了阳光的味道，温柔的，却也顽强的。

12.  
当世界开始崩塌，你是否还会如此镇定自若？  
————漩涡鸣人  
鸣人摇了摇头，推开樱发少女递过来的便携式毛毯，将自己的和大和队长的分别给那个依旧昏迷不醒的人垫着、盖着。小樱看了看倚在墙角的伤患，确定他被裹得暖暖和和的后，勉强稍稍松了一口气扭头离开。  
鸣人目送着对方离开房间，然后转身走向墙角的人。  
大和队长先一步回木叶报告情况了，小樱又是女生，而且白天又消耗了大量的查克拉为佐井治疗，此刻不过是硬撑着，于是理所当然的，夜里照顾伤患的“重担”自然而然地就落在了他的肩上。  
他蹲下来拉了拉佐井肩膀上滑下来的毯子，在起身离开之前，对方突然睁开了眼睛，定定地看着他。鸣人愣了一下，看着他空洞无神的视线，不知为何心里猛地一缩，几乎是下意识地问道：“要喝水吗？”  
然而佐井并没有回答，只是无言地看着他，半晌后又重新闭上了眼睛，平静的脸好像方才根本没有醒过一般，让愣在原地的鸣人怀疑刚刚的一幕是不是他自己看走了眼。  
他蹲在那里仔细观察着佐井的脸色，确定对方短时间内应该是真的不会再醒来后，才起身走到另一边的墙角坐了下来休息。看着摇曳的烛火，疲倦瞬间袭来。虽然很清楚前半夜应该是自己守夜，而且佐井的情况还不稳定，需要有人时刻照料着，但是困倦的意识却并不总是听从大脑的命令使唤，自顾自地沦陷着。  
在彻底陷入那片无尽的黑暗之前，他脑子里面只有一个念头：他真的能把佐助带回来吗。   
直到夜半的浓烈血腥味钻进鼻子让他猛然惊醒。  
在一片黑暗中，他所能听见的就是另一个人断断续续、急促而又微弱的喘息声。  
那一刻，心跳一下又一下地撞击着胸腔，  
“佐井？”  
他喉咙干涩地念出这个名字，却没有人回答。  
寂静无声。  
鸣人强压下心头的惊慌和指尖的颤抖，连呼吸都有些艰难，摸索着站了起来，但却因为黑暗的阻挡而无法动弹。待到眼睛逐渐适应了黑暗可以看见事物的轮廓时，他看见脚边躺着一具被短刀一击断喉的尸体，还有尸体身下一大滩在稀薄的几丝从木缝间挤进来的月光下呈现出褐色的鲜血。  
以及瘫坐在尸体旁边，单手撑地捂着伤口虚弱地喘着气的人。  
“佐井？”鸣人顿了一下，终于可以顺畅地呼吸，回过神来后慌忙跨过那具不知名的尸体，然后扶正佐井的上半身祈祷着他的伤口没有崩裂得很厉害。  
然而事实上，彻底裂开了。  
“就在刚刚，我救了你一命。”  
听到他还能在上气不接下气中说话，鸣人知道他是没有生命危险了，于是连忙大声喊着小樱。很快一丝烛光从门口透了过来，并且越来越接近。  
“发生什么了？”小樱一眼扫过房间，自动忽略掉旁边的尸体，只看见佐井伤口处的绷带彻底染红了，然而二话不说一脚踹开碍事的鸣人，稳而不乱地开始各种止血、注射、镇痛。  
而这时，鸣人才看清楚旁边躺着的尸体的脸——一个十来岁的孩子。  
“这是怎么回事？”他看向闭着眼睛紧皱着眉头的黑发少年。  
“偷袭者，被我杀了。”他的声音虚弱得不像话。  
鸣人无法形容他当时的心情。这个家伙是怪物吗？这家伙不是昏迷得都有些神志不清了吗？那是如何察觉到连他这个正常人都没有察觉到的危险？这家伙不是虚弱的连话都说不全了吗？那又是如何斩杀这个可以深入房间但却没有惊动楼下小樱和他的敌人的？  
到底要经历多少次生死存亡，才会拥有如此强大的“活下去”的技能？  
这就是，根吗？  
简直就是，工具的集中生产地。

13.  
如果你每天都去完成我所需要完成的任务，你也会变得像我一样，哪怕是周围多了一丝陌生的气息都会瞬间醒来，并且在醒来的刹那就意识清明。  
如果你每天都去面对我所面对的绝境，你也会变得像我一样，哪怕查克拉用尽、浑身是伤，也能逆转逢生。  
所以，不必佩服我。  
强大的不是我自身，而是我所处的世界，连活下来都是一件要拼了命的事。  
————佐井  
佐井睁开眼睛的时候一眼就看见了对面角落里浅睡的鸣人，以及一个正在慢慢向后者靠近的偷袭者。他保持着睡着时呼吸的节奏，以防对方发现自己已经醒来。然后在短短呼吸间就测出自己与对方的距离，估量着自己现在的力量、速度，制定出最佳的偷袭方案。  
他不是没有考虑过发出声响让鸣人自己醒来反击，但是照那两个人之间的距离，很大的可能性就是鸣人睁开眼睛的那一瞬间就被打草惊蛇的偷袭者一击毙命。  
所以，还是自己悄无声息地靠近的成功率比较大。  
于是他就这么做了。  
虽然还带着伤，但他早就已经学会了如何短时间内忽视伤口的疼痛，尽量发挥正常的实力，只是事后会疼得想死。  
当他趴在地上努力呼吸着氧气的时候，听见了鸣人几乎是颤抖着喊着他的名字，想必是被血腥味惊醒了吧，毕竟他也算是一个忍者，也该有着忍者最基本的，对鲜血的敏感度。  
于是佐井差点笑出声来——这个傻子不会以为大出血的人是我吧？  
虽然想开口嘲笑他，但是急于呼吸的嘴实在是抽不出多余的空荡去调侃那个僵在黑暗中的家伙。直到鸣人适应了黑暗冲过来的时候，他才终于可以讲出话来。  
事后，坐在小樱捧来的那抹烛光下，他能够察觉到鸣人看着他的眼神都变了颜色，其实心里是很想解释一下的，但是突然又不想说多余的话。  
佐井开始在想，明明人柱力也是村子阴暗面的一部份，而他和鸣人的差距却这么大，就像是隔了一整个世界那么远。  



	4. 第四章

14.  
我早已习惯了在任务中处理掉碍事的、所谓的同伴，至少，我认为我已经习惯了。  
————佐井  
而佐井没有说的是，那个暗杀者，是根的一员。那个人把注意力几乎都集中在鸣人的身上，以至于没能及时察觉到他的靠近。不过最主要的原因，还是因为这个人曾在团藏大人的安排下，跟着他在任务中练过一年，所以太熟悉他的气息了。因为熟悉，所以没能警惕，所以没有及时察觉。  
这个比他小三岁的孩子，很聪慧也很有天分，年纪轻轻就深得团藏大人重视。因为受伤而变得如困兽般绷紧了神经更加警惕，说是风声鹤唳也不为过。而也正是因为受伤钝化了他的一部分感知，使他手起刀落丝毫不留活路。  
他没能认出来。  
当他贴近对方的后背把短刀刺进喉咙的那一瞬间，当滚烫的鲜血洒在手背的那一瞬间，佐井察觉到了。  
然后，尸体无声地倒下，他僵在了原地。  
任由小樱在自己身边忙前忙后地治疗，他就这么面无表情地看着鸣人将那具尚且留有体温的尸体扛到外面处理，看着鸣人擦干地上已经冰凉的鲜血，看着一个人就这样彻底消失的全过程。  
他真的表现得像是只杀了一个无关紧要的暗杀者那样，不仅是鸣人和小樱没有看出来，就连他自己甚至都要被自己的样子骗到了。  
除了依旧颤抖不已的右手还在暗示着什么。  
想来团藏大人早就计划好了，明面上是他在第七班行动，暗地里另有他人一路跟踪，一旦他刺杀宇智波佐助失败，那么任务就会立马转为封杀九尾人柱力——漩涡鸣人。  
然而到底是为了避免出现伤亡影响执行下一任务，所以才暗中派人一路尾随，还是因为不信任他所以才如此，那就无法得知了。  
只是团藏错在，低估了自己两个部下的能力。

15.  
我本以为他是苍白的，后来才发现，原来愈是苍白，愈会只一点点色彩便如此灿烂。  
————漩涡鸣人  
在鸣人看来，就执行任务的效率和经验而言，自己和小樱是绝对比不上佐井的。可是几日相处下来，鸣人才发现为人处事上，这个人却连一个几岁的孩子都不如。  
正因如此，鸣人突然油然而生一种优越感。虽说小樱总是说他神经大条、反应迟钝，但与佐井比起来确实是好了太多太多。于是一路上都是前辈模样“指导”着佐井该怎么与别人相处，尽管效果甚微，但却依旧乐此不疲。  
鸣人想，如果一直这样下去的话，佐井也一定可以像个正常人那样生活着，就像他和小樱一样。而这些想法，在木叶门口看见一个男人面无表情地来接佐井时，突然有些迟疑。  
他不是没发现佐井在看见那个男人瞬间握紧的拳头，也不是没看见佐井微微低下头便重新换上了那副虚伪的笑容。然而当佐井头也不回甚至连句道别的话都没说就向那男人走去的时候，即便鸣人突然有一种拉住他的冲动，却终究没有阻止，仍是眼看着他离开，一句话也没说。  
因为这个人，到底是有着他自己的组织，这不是他能改变的。  
鸣人这么想着，转身与身后的小樱和大和队长前往火影楼复命。只是在转头离开的一瞬间，佐井面向那人时的消瘦背影在脑海中一闪而过，硬是让他停住了脚步。  
也许，他是希望自己能挽留他。  
而再次回头看时，那两人早已没了踪影。这时才想起对方身上的伤还只是刚刚结痂而已。  
应该不会立马就被根派出去执行任务吧……  
  
16.  
所谓的情感毫无征兆地袭来，让这个十年如一日视任务为生命的我突然忘了自己的身份。  
————佐井  
佐井再次站在木叶的大门前时，只觉得恍如隔世。想想，不久前他还过着那个摒弃一切、甚至连姓名都舍去的，算不上日子的日子。而如今，似乎也能用着自己的名字与所谓的同伴说着与任务无关的话。  
与那两个人在一起的日子，让他有一种也许会被救赎的错觉。  
但错觉终究是错觉。  
团藏如此急不可耐地得知更加细节的情况，以至于派身为左右手的山中风前来“接”他。而鸣人站在他身后什么都没说，只沉默地看着他离开。  
于是佐井突然冒出一个念头：如果是佐助，他会挽留吗？  
这个念头出现的一瞬间，他就差点笑了出来。  
真是一瞬间就被现实狠狠地打回原形，所谓的美好陡然幻灭，吹口气就就散了。  
“任务失败了是吗。”  
久居高位的人坐在前方，佐井单膝跪在地上深深地低着头，即便他很清楚，以前者的眼线范围怕是在自己回村之前就已经先一步了解了大致情况，定是知道了自己违背了根之意志的这件事情。但他仍是没有恐惧或是心虚。  
这个人让他生他便生，让他死他就死，他没有愤怒亦不会不甘。  
“万分抱歉，团藏大人。”他这样回答，接着便是沉默。在想到死亡的时候，眼前突然出现了那抹金色，有一股名为“不舍”的情绪在莫名滋生，连他本人都不知道那是什么。  
“伽白，也失败了，是吗。”座上的人平平淡淡的声音听不出喜怒，而佐井却第一次走了神，差点回不上话：“……是，属下将其误杀了。”  
他觉得心里有些发堵。  
“说说在大蛇丸基地发生的事情吧……”团藏顿了一下，加重了字音：“每一个细节。”  
“是，大人。”佐井应声。  
不能隐瞒，也无法隐瞒。  
不过佐井也深知，团藏不会杀了他，因为还需要他去取得九尾人柱力的信任，从而近水楼台先得月。  
当然，相应的惩罚倒也是难免的。

17.  
似乎有着什么在不知不觉中已经开始变味，但无论怎么细想，都找不出到底是哪里不对劲了。  
————漩涡鸣人  
鸣人再次看见佐井已经是一个月之后了，只觉得他似乎瘦了一圈，怀里抱着成堆的画纸和颜料走在熙熙攘攘的街道上，令人怀疑他是否能看清前方的路。  
在纲手婆婆那里交接任务的时候，他曾有意无意地问起佐井怎么不一起去出任务。但对方只是从堆积如山的文件中抬头看了他一眼，语气虽是淡淡的，手里盖印章的动作却在不知不觉中加重了：“不清楚，根里面的事情我也插不上手。”  
“佐井！”鸣人在后面喊着他的名字然后追了上去，前者停下脚步转过身来，从颜料瓶的缝隙中看他，“鸣人君？”  
鸣人停下来，一边问着一边顺势接过佐井手里的一部分东西，“这几天去哪儿了？”  
“……作为忍者却放弃了自己的任务，自然要受些处分。”  
佐井笑着说，不轻不重，但鸣人知道能让他憔悴了这么多的处分，一定不好受。想到对方是因为自己才选择放弃任务，心里难免一阵不安和愧疚，于是也就这么说了：“抱歉。”  
佐井低头笑了笑，“为什么要为别人的选择道歉？”  
“我也算是为了自己。”  
鸣人不懂他后半句的意思，但不知为何心里却舒服多了。

18.  
从没有像现在这样觉得自己与这个地方如此的格格不入。  
————佐井  
自回来之后便一直被团藏大人以“调整状态”为由闲职在村子里，其实不过是让他好好想清楚自己的身份位置。  
说实话，这一点佐井从未忘记。他是根之佐井，为任务而生为任务而死，只效忠于团藏一人，为此要抛弃一切会干扰这一觉悟的感情，不惜一切代价地去舍弃。  
在遇见鸣人之前他都是抱着如此觉悟并且这么做的，除此以外的事情从未想过。也正是因此，任务结束后，整个脑子都是空的，什么都想不到。  
而现在，时不时的脑子里会浮现一个人的身影，毫无预兆的。  
调色的时候，在街上走的时候，看着窗外人流发呆的时候，那人的身影突然就从脑子里一闪而过，而后便是空白。  
回过神来再去细想，却发现自己竟没有办法准确的忆起那人的眉眼。  
回想一下，他其实并没有认真的看过鸣人的脸。开始是没必要去看，后来是不敢看。  
鸣人脸上的笑容太刺眼，眉眼的神态太自然，那是他怎样都学不来的，越看越发显得自己僵硬如死人。  
自卑。  
面对鸣人和他的同伴，便是如此自卑而又格格不入。  
傍晚出去买些速热食品的时候，路过了一家烤肉店，并没有刻意去听，但长年累月在任务中训练出来的耳力没有主人的交待仍是勤勤恳恳地工作，于是鸣人中气十足的声音就这么钻进了耳朵。  
停了停脚步，抬眼向店里看去，鸣人就坐在门口位置，正面目狰狞地与另一个脸带条纹的大概是犬冢家的人抢着一块瘦肉，周围坐着的都是与他同期的忍者，说说笑笑的。  
佐井想了想，放弃了进去打招呼的念头，转过头抬脚离开。  
“佐井！”  
走了几步突然有人喊他，停下来回头看时却是鸣人，他不知什么时候跑了出来站在后面喊他。  
想了一下这个时间点该怎么和别人打招呼，他习惯性地挂上了一抹笑容，“鸣人君，晚上好。”  
看着他的脸，鸣人本要上前的步子停了下来，表情看起来有些尴尬地挠了挠后脑勺，欲言又止道：“你…是不是生气了？没有喊你聚餐什么的……”  
佐井愣了一下，随即扩大了嘴角上扬的弧度以此证明自己并没有生气，“没有生气。”他，还没学会“生气”这种复杂的情绪。  
不知为何，他这么笑着说着的时候鸣人的脸沉了下来，竟极难得地严肃认真地解释着：“我和小樱本来也是想喊你一起来聚餐的，可是问大和队长你家在哪里的时候，被拒绝了。”  
鸣人看着他，表情像是在等着解释。  
于是佐井判断了一下说出这些是否违背了“沉默法则”①，然后笑容不减地回答道：“因为根的成员的居所都是不断地转移的，在一个地方住的久了，对我们来说是危险的。”  
鸣人的表情看起来更难看了，声音都有了些低沉，“那多久换一次？”  
这个问题有些敏感了，佐井犹豫了一下回答道：“一个星期。”往往出个任务回来就接到通知要换个地方了。  
对佐井来说，与其说是居所，不如说是个车站，一个休憩点，睡个觉的地方。有时候是住在根本部的修行室，有时候是个地下室，有时候在宾馆，有时候是出租屋……  
虽然总是换地方会丢掉一些画，但其他的都没什么可在意的了，缺什么再买便是，自己的任务酬劳可不低。所以佐井不明白为什么鸣人看起来像是生气的样子，脸色阴沉难看。  
注释①“沉默法则”：根的法则规定，正如其字面意思，对于组织的相关内容保持沉默，违反者将收到极重的处罚，具体刑罚根据其泄密程度。（此属原创设定）


	5. 第五章

19.  
他或许不知道自己笑起来的样子，僵硬得如此悲哀。如果不明白笑容的含义，如果没有想笑的情绪，那就不要扯着嘴角弯着眼睛假装自己很开心的样子。那只会让看的人不舒服，让自己也更加难受。  
————漩涡鸣人  
鸣人把从牙的筷子下夺来的肉塞进嘴巴的时候，一抬眼就看见了佐井正收回看向这边的目光悄无声息地从门口路过。于是想都没想就从座位上挤了出去，匆匆忙忙地跑到门口叫住了他。  
佐井回头的时候，鸣人原本想要上前一步说话的念头被他脸上硬生生拉起来的公式化笑容打住了。他说他没有生气的时候，鸣人突然回想起来，自己似乎从未见过他生气。  
无论是最初小樱狠狠地揍了他一拳，还是自己之后有意无意的嘲讽，佐井都没有露出过生气的情绪，似乎他是个不会感到愤怒的人。  
这很奇怪，然而对佐井来说却又很正常。因为他不在乎与任务无关的事情，所以也不会为了与任务无关的事情产生与任务无关的情绪，就像他曾经所说的：“我对你，没有任何感觉。”所以才会对自己或者其他人所做的，也没有任何感觉。  
现在他说他没有生气，那是不是说明他又回到了最开始那样，失去了感情。  
其实鸣人还问了大和队长最近佐井在干什么，对方是这样回答的：“放弃了任务，违背了根的意志，应该是在被上头命令调整状态吧。”  
他是这么解释的，虽然鸣人不明白为什么连纲手婆婆都不知道的根的内部事情，大和队长却这么熟悉。而他本来也是不清楚所谓的调整状态具体是什么，但在再次见到佐井后，鸣人想，应该是洗脑吧。  
他几乎是下意识的，张口就说：“一起进去吃吧，鹿丸请客。”  
而佐井也几乎是同一时间就满脸笑容地拒绝了，鸣人有点火大，二话不说就上前揪着他的胳膊往店里拖。  
走进去的时候，本在和丁次说着什么的鹿丸立马就冲佐井送出了审视的目光。没办法，毕竟第一次见面这家伙就在鹿丸面前让自己摔了个狗啃泥，鹿丸会有敌意也是正常。  
小樱反应地快，简单几句介绍就表明了“佐井不是敌人”这一关键点。鹿丸他们也不是什么斤斤计较的人，几个人很快就挤挤挪出了一个空位。  
几句话下来，一开始冷掉的气氛很快就持续升温着，佐井还是一如既往的一针见血，一本正经地微笑着毒舌，惊得他和小樱一身冷汗生怕惹到在坐各位“神佛”。  
而祸端本人却一脸茫然，不知道自己做错了什么。鸣人突然有些后悔毫无准备地就拖他一起来聚餐，好歹要事前给他恶补一下哪些话可以说哪些话不可以说。

20.  
有的时候，有些事物，太过靠近，反而会被灼伤。然后皮肤绽裂，顷刻间便是血肉模糊。待到伤口结痂再脱落，扭曲成丑陋的疤。  
————佐井  
自我调整的时间已经结束，去根的总部复命的时候，团藏给了佐井一个长期任务：继续留在第七班，监控并定期报告人柱力的一切情况。  
也就是说，在团藏没有另外下达别的命令之前，佐井将有一段时间要作为木叶任务接待所正规的忍者行事，听命于火影，而不是作为根的一员听命于团藏。对此他还是很不知所措的，因为这意味着他将有一段时间在明面上行动。  
毕竟在此之前，他都是在根中执行极隐秘的任务，木叶忍者档案和居民册中甚至没有他的记录。从某种意义上来说，他在木叶是不存在的。  
由于“透明原则”①，在没有进入第七班之前，除去根中少数与他有接触的成员和顶头上司团藏之外，木叶中的其他人绝对不会对他这个人有所印象。  
突如其来的曝光，让佐井有些无所适从，就像是趋暗性的昆虫毫无预兆地被掀开了遮身的石头，慌乱地不知道该往哪个方向躲藏。  
但是，即便如此，也隐隐地期待着什么，具体是什么，佐井也不知道。  
他按照指示去火影办公室领取团藏大人命人早些时候替他办理好的忍者编号，一旦接下这个编号，那他的名字就会正式记入火影的忍者档案。  
心里这么想着，在门口停顿了一下，佐井敲门进去的时候正好看见鸣人扑在火影的办公桌上吵闹着要去出任务。而纲手的青筋暴起，咬牙闭眼，攥着拳头忍下一掌连人带桌劈碎的冲动：“都说了！小樱去别国进修一个月，大和有别的任务三个星期之后才能回来。你一个人出什么S级任务！”  
“我一个人为什么不能！我……”  
“火影大人，”鸣人还在抱怨，佐井笑得温和礼貌，越过前者看向烦躁地揉着太阳穴的纲手，打断道：“属下来取忍者编号。”  
“啊，佐井是吧。”  
纲手无视继续嘴炮的黄毛小子，抬眼看向了门口的人。在视线对上的那一瞬间，影级的压迫力顿时就针对而来，佐井僵了整张脸，冷汗唰得就下来了。不过好在纲手只是反感团藏，对佐井倒没有太大的敌意，方才施加的凌厉杀气也不过是个下马威。眼看着佐井几乎就要挂不住笑容，便收回了视线看向无奈地劝阻着鸣人的静音，示意她取来编号。  
这时候鸣人也停止了耍无赖，转身看向佐井的眼神有些惊讶，“哎？佐井！你怎么来了？”  
“来取忍者编号。”他仍是笑着的，但心里却慌了起来，因为鸣人正向他扑过来，带着特有的灿烂笑容，像一团刺目的光辉未经允许就映入他的眼底，  
“和我一起去出任务吧，佐井！”鸣人的声音中气十足又带着些柔软的央求，佐井竟无从拒绝，僵硬地任由他极亲密地搂着自己的肩膀，全身的重量都压在自己身上。  
①透明原则：字面意思，尽可能不在别人眼中留下记忆点，以做到不被记住。

21.  
直到很久很久以后，我才明白当年和他独处时那莫名的不自然感源于什么。  
————漩涡鸣人  
鸣人不想呆在村子里，无所事事的时候总是会难免想起某个远在某个不知名地方的人，然后就会烦躁得克制不住抽自己一耳刮的冲动——对自身弱小的无力感和自我厌恶。  
一天上纲手那里闹三回，奈何小樱和大和都不在村子里，高层已经严令禁止人柱力独自远离村子。迫于高层的压力，对于他的请求，火影也无能为力。  
看到佐井的时候，鸣人眼睛亮了起来——佐井是根的人，有他陪同，那些个烦人的老家伙也可以闭嘴了。  
这么想着，他当即就兴奋地从被他滚得乱七八糟的桌下窜起来扑向眼前这个笑得仍是有些僵硬的人。鸣人不知道佐井的慌乱，直接搂上了他的脖子，几乎是拖着他窜到了纲手跟前：“婆婆，现在可以给我任务了吧！”  
眼见着纲手白了他一眼，随后无奈地叹了一口气，鸣人心中顿时一喜，这是对方让步的前兆。果然，漂亮的女人看起来极为不耐烦地随手抽了一个A级任务单连同佐井的编号一起扔给了他，另一手支着额头嫌弃道：“臭小子，赶紧滚蛋！”  
欢天喜地地接了过来，鸣人狗腿了几句就拖着还没反应过来的佐井风一样地冲出了办公室。  
他一口气奔到了街上，弯腰喘气的时候才发现佐井在后面正眼神有些复杂地盯着自己正紧捏着他手腕的手。向来粗神经的鸣人突然有些尴尬，心里虽然奇怪自己为什么会对这种男生之间再寻常的动作而感到尴尬，但也没有细想，讪讪地收回了手，却发现对方表情更复杂地看着他被自己攥红的手腕。  
“抱…抱歉……”鸣人挠了挠头，以为佐井是不习惯，毕竟他应该很少和别人这样接触。  
佐井沉默了一下，揉了揉自己的手腕看向他说着没事。这次他的脸上没有挂着那大部分时候都不甚自然的笑容，而是异常深邃的平静。  
“那，看看任务是什么吧。”看着他平静但不能用面无表情来形容的脸，鸣人心里有些复杂，他自己都无法用言语形容现下的心情，只是凭着本能切入正题。


	6. 第六章

22.  
在发现我们终将一无所有前，至少我可以说，我懂，活着的最重要。而你，你从未拥有什么重要到不能舍弃的东西，哪怕是自己的命。  
————漩涡鸣人  
其实是个很普通的A级任务，几个雇佣忍者盗取了某大名的金印，现在正在逃往别国的路上。一旦出境，要想抓住就如大海捞针了。  
所以，这只是在比谁的速度更快了。  
鸣人不善追踪，站在林子里束手无策的时候，佐井不紧不慢地蹲了下来，取出毛笔，沾上墨水，展开空白的卷轴。笔走龙蛇，一气呵成，不下三秒，几十只黑色的老鼠就跃然纸上，随着画者的结印，迅速向四面八方散去。  
“那是什么？”  
“没有犬冢和忍犬或是白眼那么高效，勉强比得上油女一族的虫子吧。传统的追踪方法，以数量取胜。”  
鸣人看着他慢条斯理地收拾笔墨，不轻不重地“哦”了一声，想了一下然后说道：“那我的影分身不也可以吗？”  
佐井动作一顿，微笑着看向他说道：“你的影分身没有老鼠的嗅觉也没有老鼠小巧的体型，既笨拙又会打草惊蛇。我的追踪术虽然比起油女的虫子在数量上还稍逊一筹，但在根里也算是上乘了，请不要用你的智商侮辱我独创的术式。”  
…………混蛋！这家伙果然没有表面上那么随和谦虚，真是有够刻薄毒舌的！是因为情商低了吗？！  
鸣人气结，暗自捶了一下身旁的树干，告诉自己要冷静现在先忍下，等回村再好好算账！  
佐井自顾自地整理忍具，鸣人抱着后脑勺靠在树上，透过茂密的树冠望着零碎的天空，于是又是沉默。  
“根有很多人吗？”到底是受不了这沉默，他有些突兀的开口。  
“不多。”只两个字，佐井似乎不想继续这个话题，但鸣人依旧契而不舍地问道：“有多少？”  
“这是机密，不能告诉你。”  
“为什么？这种无关紧要的事情也不能说吗？”  
说实话，鸣人一开始只是想找个话题随便问问，但现在他是真的好奇了。毕竟根在着木叶是比暗部还要隐晦的组织，他们不带面具，身份却比带着面具暗部还神秘，表面上几乎从未在村子里出现过，但实则遍布村子的各个角落。  
“那团藏是你们的首领？他比火影强吗？”  
“这也是机密。”  
“什么？”鸣人火了，“这种事情就算告诉我也没什么关系吧！你到现在也没把我当成同伴吧！”  
佐井并没有立马说什么，而是缓缓转过头，张开嘴伸出了舌头，那上面诡异的黑色咒印令鸣人不由得头皮发麻。  
“根的每一个成员嘴里都经过这样的改造。有关团藏大人的任何事情，在说出口前我就会因为言咒而全身麻痹半小时，所以不是我不信任你，而是我说不出口。”  
佐井的表情很是平静，就像在说着晚上吃了什么那样寻常的事情。看着他面沉如水的脸，看着他漆黑有如一潭死水般不起一丝波澜的瞳孔，鸣人心里那么多想说的、愤怒的、对根的无法理解的话，突然一下子全卡在喉咙里，愣是一个字都说不出来。  
就在这个时候，放出去的老鼠回来了几只，在佐井脚步吱吱的叫了两声就化成了一滩墨水。  
“在三点钟方向十千米左右。”佐井迅速收好一切，回头看着鸣人像往常那样公式化地笑着说，然后跃上了枝头开始了追踪。他对这种种的一切无动于衷的样子，让鸣人心里发堵，却又无能为力，只能看着他的背影咬了咬牙，然后跟了上去。  
各国隐秘组织的成员的尸体都很值钱，换一句话说，忍者尸体所暗藏的情报和信息很值钱。鸣人突然想起来当年在风之国的时候，白曾以处理尸体为由带走了假死的再不斩。  
看着受制于敌人苦无下的佐井，他扔下了武器举起了双手。  
大意了。  
其实在他们踏入这片深林的那一刻，就已经被敌人的通灵兽监视了。那是个格外谨慎的雇佣忍者，在忙于出逃的同时还能留下通灵兽探查追踪者。于是之后所有的策略和追踪都成了笑话，他们的一举一动早就被对方知晓了。  
“本来只是想趁早出境，”狐面具的大概是首领，“但没想到木叶竟然会派根的人来追踪我们，真是受宠若惊。”  
轻佻的语气，贪婪的气味。  
“一不做，”他顿了一下，抵在佐井动脉处的苦无收紧了一些，当即就渗出了少许鲜红的血液，“二不休。”  
追踪的路上被设下了埋伏，佐井发现了那些横七竖八的透明丝线，但鸣人没发现。机关被触动的时候，佐井替他挡下了那些强力麻醉针。  
他看着眼神迷离，四肢无力的佐井，如果不是敌方首领紧紧地箍着他的脖子，他恐怕要从这树上掉下去了。于是心里一阵五味杂陈，面上却又不敢露出破绽。  
“你最好乖乖别动。”狐面人这般说着，手里苦无一扬，作势要割下佐井的头颅，“否则就算你的尸体不值钱，我们也不介意多杀一个人。”  
闻此，将鸣人包围在内的其他五个雇佣忍者也冷下了眼芒，虎视眈眈地盯着他的一举一动。  
“竟然说我的尸体不值钱，”鸣人看着那人抬起的苦无即将落下，垂目掩饰自己的惊慌，然后咧起了嘴，“你们也真没眼力见。”  
狐面人手中的动作停了下来。  
“我漩涡鸣人的身价，可比整个根部都要值钱。”  
“就不说其他，好歹，肚子里这只九尾拿出去，也能抵得上大半个火之国了。”  
敌人嘲讽的话还未说出口就被“九尾”那两个字堵在了喉咙里，放大了瞳孔：“人…人柱力？！”  
“哈。”对于尾兽的恐惧在成形前便被巨大的贪婪淹没，转为巨大的欲望：“没想到……今天的运气竟然这么好。”  
兴奋和恐惧交杂，人类的劣根性在此刻暴露无遗。  
鸣人暗下了视线，看到佐井暗地里单手结着什么印的时候，他就知道不能再拖了。  
再拖下去就晚了。  
饶是他再迟钝再孤陋寡闻也能猜到佐井在这种时候结的印是用来做什么的。  
就这么不相信他的能力吗？这个混蛋！  
“顺便说一句，和那家伙不一样，我要是死了的话，尾兽也得跟着死，你们可要把手脚放轻点。”他扯起嘴角笑得有些张狂，和他肚子里那只老狐狸如出一辙。鸣人不动声色地瞟了狐面人身后的那棵树，有一道人影一闪即没。  
“还有，我的同伴要是死了的话，我也绝不会独活。所以，别拿人质威胁我。”  
话说到这里，佐井结印的动作也一顿，鸣人余光看见心里更是急切，嘴上还是不饶人：“好了，看看到底是我杀了你们，还是被你们活捉，还是在此之前自我了结。”  
“小鬼口气倒是不小！”  
四五个人一拥而上，鸣人灵活地向后躲闪着，几个回合下来已经离那狐面人和佐井有一段距离了。这几人明白不能下死手，但由于常年在刀尖舔血，所以习惯性地招招致命，于是总是半路硬生生地收力，很是畏手畏脚。一时间也奈何不了一昧躲闪的鸣人。  
那首领在远处观战早已急不可耐，起初的冷静自若在这巨大的利益诱惑下已经荡然无存，就要扔下手无缚鸡之力的佐井上前参战，却在下一瞬间被人悄无声息地从背后抹了脖子，临死前连一丝声音都没能发出来。  
一时间，佐井和那狐面人都直直地从树上坠落下去。紧接着一道橙色的身影闪过，鸣人打横抱起佐井掉头就跑，那边被敌人包围的影分身这时也因为挨了一拳而消失在嘭的一声白雾中。  
其实一开始被佐井救下的就是影分身，那是鸣人用来开路的，只是忘了和佐井说，鬼知道他的真身在后面看到那一幕的时候心里是什么感受。  
又一次被救。  
“多重，影分身之术！”  
而那几个雇忍看着眼前的人柱力消失，紧跟着是不远处首领尸体坠地的声音，当即环视四周，却见数以千计的影分身手持苦无正要袭来，而分身的本尊已经带着人远离了这边的战场。  
“啊！！！”  
听着那边的惨叫声和影分身消失时传递回来的画面，让鸣人心情大好，但随即又想起还在苦苦撑着意志不崩溃的佐井，环着他的手臂紧了紧。  
“那是什么印。”  
“……”佐井垂目沉默了一会儿并没有直接回答这个问题，“在那种情况下，我唯一能做的就是在被杀之前先自毁大脑。这是根的法则。”  
“你为什么，不选择相信我呢。”鸣人看着前方，飞扬的金发和倒退的树影相映衬着，海蓝色的瞳孔一如既往的透彻而又深厚。  
“我一定会救你的。”

23.  
我异常拙劣的关心，比不上格外精致的漠然。  
————佐井  
“轻易许下诺言，只会让你自己背负更多。”  
他这么说着的时候，能够明显感觉到鸣人脚步一顿，随即又恢复了正常。佐井抬头看时，鸣人一脸的平静看不出端倪，只是目不斜视的看着前方淡淡的说道：“别在小樱面前说这种话。”  
他收回视线不再言语，只细细感受着四肢一点一点地恢复知觉。  
于是一路沉默。  
“我一定会救你。”  
鸣人这句承诺太重，他受不起。  
没人能真的救得了谁，活下下去这件事情，只能靠自己。  
这句话，根的前辈不知和他说过多少遍。  
但是，从树上坠落的那一瞬间，被接住的那一瞬间，鸣人低声承诺的那一瞬间，他的心脏仿佛有着什么滚烫如血的液体，缓缓地流淌了出来，熨热了整个灵魂。  
这个人，真的会救自己。  
脑子里面突然冒出来这个念头，然而内心悸动之余，仍不忘抽出空来说出一针见血的话去泼冷水。鸣人的反应也耐人寻味。看起来迟钝笨拙的人，在某些地方却是格外的敏锐，当即就听出了他的话外音。  
看似平静的回话，却透着淡淡的抵触和疏离，佐井想，自己大概又被讨厌了。  
佐井很清楚，鸣人不太喜欢他的性格、口气、观念，以及对事物的看法，只是鸣人把他当伙伴，所以不至于讨厌他这个人。毕竟生活在不同的环境，效命于不同的组织，身处于不同的世界，他和鸣人几乎没有共同的话题或是观念。  
所以，无论再怎么靠近，依旧有着一道无法跨域的鸿沟。  
佐井很清楚，对于鸣人来说，他和小樱那些同期的伙伴，终究是不一样的。  
这些，他都心知肚明。


	7. 第七章

24.  
从没见过这种人，明明上一秒还为你挡刀子，下一秒又好像彻底忘记了这件事情。  
————漩涡鸣人  
过两天就要去和卡卡西进行魔鬼训练了，鸣人本来想在家里睡两天养足精神。然而躺在床上的时候，小樱难得过来敲门喊他一起去泡温泉，正好小李他们也在休假。  
鸣人想了想，也是，泡温泉总比在家里睡觉舒服，而且大家也很久没有好好聚一聚了。  
收拾了两件衣服去村门口集合的时候，远远地看见了李和天天。还有鹿丸和丁次，小樱当然也在。他们已经到了，正三三两两地聊着天，佐井也在，鸣人是走近了几步才看见他的。  
这个人还是脸上挂着不甚协调但相较一开始要好很多的笑容，嘴巴一张一合，貌似在说着什么。虽然鸣人听不见，但看见鹿丸和小樱大惊失色地一边猛地冲上去捂住他的嘴巴，一边干笑着和一旁就要变脸地丁次打着哈哈，他就差不多能猜到佐井那家伙估计又在取着格外得罪人地外号。  
鸣人不由得心里有点好笑，跑过去地时候，意料中地惹来了一阵骂声，无非就是问他怎么这么磨蹭。嘟囔着反驳了几句，几个人一路吵吵闹闹地往村外某个山脚下的温泉旅馆前进。  
“你最近好像很闲啊。”鸣人侧头看了眼身旁的佐井，其实是想问他上次中了那么大剂量的麻醉，现在还有没有副作用，但当对方那双格外漆黑的眼睛看过来的时候，原本到嘴的话却说不出口了。  
佐井在枝头跳跃，一如既往的嘴不饶人，“没你闲。”  
瘪了瘪嘴，鸣人自知在嘴上是讨不到好处了，于是不再言语，默默地赶路。倒是佐井过了一会儿问道：“卡卡西先生上次在一尾争夺战中地伤势一恢复，你就要和他去特训了吧。”  
“啊，”鸣人咧起嘴笑着说道：“我也该加把劲儿了。”  
“也是，自身力量不提高总是依靠九尾的查克拉的话，早晚会彻底暴走。”佐井也是笑着说的，鸣人顿时被气得一口老血哽在心口。本来还在想他怎么会突然关心自己的特训，果然是没好话！  
“你个混蛋！我……”鸣人气急败坏地就要骂，却被佐井一口打断，“加油吧，鸣人。”他这么说着地时候脸上没有笑容，只是格外地沉静，以至于鸣人一下子就没了火气，看着他的侧脸愣愣地说了声“好”。  
不明所以地走了半天路，快到旅馆地时候，鸣人才反应过来，那家伙大概只是想鼓励他，但也像他一样，说出口的话总是和心里想的有些偏差。  
到旅馆之后拾掇拾掇，等到真的钻进露天温泉地时候，天色已经泛黑了。鸣人，丁次，李和牙一个又一个兴奋地跳进热水里，激起一波又一波地大片水花，可怜鹿丸第一个进去的，靠在池边被浪打了一遭又一遭。  
“你们是三岁吗？”无奈地抹了把脸上的水，鹿丸有点头疼。尤其是当佐井站在岸边一本正经地问他，泡温泉是不是都要这样跳进来的时候。  
“佐井，我跟你说，只有小孩子或者是智障，才会像他们那样进来。”异常严肃地教导着，鹿丸总觉得自己肩负着指引一个一无所知的孩子的人生道路的重任。  
鸣人那边的打闹已经中场休息了，佐井也正背对着他贴着池边滑进来。意料中格外苍白的皮肤，体格相对偏瘦，但该有的肌肉一块也不少，紧实的贴着骨骼。  
鸣人的目光没有什么特别的含义，只是习惯性的观察着，就像是检查一把出鞘的刀剑。顺着结实的腰部往上看，是平滑的背部，以及几道分布不规律的旧伤疤，有苦无划过的痕迹，有树枝深深刮进去的疤。  
身为忍者，鸣人一眼就能看出来，自己身上也不是没有，只是往往痊愈后便不留丝毫伤过的痕迹了。  
再往肩部看，他在水下的手不由得攥紧。  
那个不足三寸的剑伤还很新，伤口愈合处格外的粉嫩。  
那是为了救自己被佐助的草雉剑贯穿的伤，此刻正静静地横在那里。  
佐井已经完全入水，转过身来像鹿丸那样靠着池壁，闭着眼睛长叹了一口气。鸣人看过去，左边肩部，心脏上方一点，是同样的伤。被贯穿的肩，娇嫩的愈合处，看起来像是会轻易地就再次裂开。  
鸣人只觉得手心一阵滚烫，仿佛那天被洗去的，来自佐井身上的鲜血再次出现在手心，顺着指缝溢在水里，晕染开来。  
还有胸口、胳膊上，那十几个针眼大的小伤口。是前几天为他的影分身挡下来的麻醉针落下的疤。那天回村子后，是小樱用镊子一个一个挑出来的，小指那么长的针，个个没入血肉。  
无意识地盯着那些伤口，只觉得周围地吵闹声仿佛消失的干干净净。  
似乎是察觉到了他的视线，佐井顺着他的视线看了看自己肩上的疤，然后又抬头看向他，还是那副笑容，歪着脑袋无声地用口型说道：“怎么，想起佐助了？那就赶紧去特训然后带他回村啊。”  
佐助……  
提起佐助，鸣人眼中暗了暗，收回了视线。虽然自己并不是如佐井所说的那样，但一想起佐助，心中一阵压抑，不知该说什么。他默默在掌心附上一层查克拉然后按着水面轻轻一跃，踏着水走到了岸边，扭头笑着对身几人说了声泡得头晕先走了，随即转身回了自己地房间。  
等到他在房间冲完凉穿好衣服，天色已经彻底黑了下来。刚准备出去看看大家在做什么，牙就站在门外大声喊他去吃饭。  
旅馆准备了格外丰盛地晚餐，长长地矮桌摆满了色香味俱全的菜肴，让鸣人眼前一亮。跑到小樱身旁坐好，鸣人摩拳擦掌决定大吃一顿。牙他们也是如此，唯有两个女生和鹿丸还遵守着餐桌礼仪，吃得文雅些。  
如此桌上自是一片吵闹，打仗一样的争抢，筷子、食物满天飞，惹得小樱频频发火，恨不得一个个的全揍趴下扔出去。  
吵吵闹闹的终于是吃完了，鸣人腆着肚子半躺在榻榻米上，“哎？”扫视了眼周围，这时才发现佐井不在，于是问道：“佐井呢？”  
对面的小李打着嗝回道：“我去喊他吃饭的时候就她一个人还在温泉里，说要再泡一会儿。”  
“喂喂喂，”鸣人顿感不妙直起身来：“这都快两个小时了，不会泡晕了淹死在池子里了吧！”说完他作势就要站起来，一旁的小樱却抬手拍了拍他的肩膀把他按回了座位，斜睨了他一眼，“拜托，别以为所有人都跟你一样白痴到连泡温泉都会溺水而亡好吗？”  
“……”鸣人竟无言以对，被气得哑口无言，只能嘟囔着反驳自己哪有这么白痴。于是不再继续这个话题，和鹿丸他们聊着天。没说几句，小樱就拎着从桌子底下拿出来的食盒把他喊了出去。  
“这是我饭前准备好的，你去给佐井送过去。”  
“哈？”鸣人伸了个懒腰有些不明所以：“他自己过来吃不就行了，干什么还要我送过去？”  
斜睨了他一眼，小樱看了眼门内还在聊天的几个人并没有注意到这边，才低声对鸣人说：“上次麻醉剂量过大，佐井他右臂的肌肉因为中的针过多所以还处于无知觉状态。因为这里的温泉有疗伤和修复疲劳伤损的肌肉的功效，才喊他过来的，大概还需要泡两个小时。”  
“他可是因为你才受伤的，鸣人。”小樱说这句话的时候，直直的看向他的眼睛，格外的具有穿透力。  
鸣人看着她什么都没说，默默的接过了食盒往温泉方向走。  
他不问小樱为什么之前不告诉他这件事情，也不问为何要有意隐瞒，因为他知道很多时候忍者都不愿让别人发现自己的弱处。这无关信任，只是忍者的自身良好习惯而已——尽量不要向任何人暴露自己的弊处，医生除外。  
他只是沉默着往那边走，原本热闹的池子此刻一片昏暗，唯有门口透进来的光和池边一盏老旧的路灯，黯淡的光连蚊虫都吸引不来。  
鸣人站在门口背着光隐隐约约能看见池边靠着一个消瘦的身影，就那么静静的独自一人待在黑暗的水里。寂静的，只能听见对方的呼吸声，微弱的。  
无声地踩在水面上靠近，然后在他面前蹲下。奇怪的是，即便光线如此差，鸣人还是能清楚地看见他肩部地伤疤。鬼使神差地，他抬起手轻轻地抚了上去。凹凸不平地，脆弱地疤，摸起来有着异样地触感，不由得力道有些加重。  
意识到的时候，佐井已经睁开了眼睛，漆黑的瞳孔就这么直直地看着他，没有丝毫情绪地，平静地，似一潭死水。

25.  
他看着我的视线，像是能透过我身上的疤看到那个还不知尚在何方的人。  
————佐井  
“很麻，别按了。”佐井想像往常那样笑一笑但却又笑不出来。  
鸣人终于反应了过来，怔怔地收回手，有些尴尬地往后退了一步，递上食盒问道：“还没好透吗？”这种穿透性地伤，往往是从外面看好像是愈合了，但内部可能还在缓慢生长。  
“新生地皮肤很脆弱敏感，你那样按当然会酥酥麻麻的。”佐井一边回答这个白痴的问题，一边自顾自地接了过来放在岸边，背对着他打开。  
一共有两层，摆放整齐。  
“话说，鸣人君……你是不是喜欢我？”扭头看向蹲在水面上支着脑袋的鸣人，他微笑着说出让鸣人脚下一阵失力，“哗啦”掉进水里地话。呛了几口水挣扎着钻出水面，衣服全都湿透了。鸣人大力抹着脸上地水，表情很是震惊，“你说什么？！”  
佐井还是微笑着，脸不红心不跳地一边吃着寿司一边一本正经地解释着：“书上说，当一个人长时间的以别样的眼光盯着你的身体并且试图或是真的靠近、触碰你的肉体时，就表示他喜欢你，想和你做。”  
“鸣人君，想和我做吗？”  
人畜无害的笑着，眼睁睁的看着对方带着一脸夸张的嫌恶踉跄着后退，扔下一句“你有病吗？”  
佐井嘴角的笑容开始扩大，说出口的话听不出喜怒，带着他特有的冰凉讽刺：“那你是想通过这道伤口去感受佐助君那把草雉剑的冰凉触感，然后再透过这剑锋的触感去感受佐助君吗？“  
鸣人愣在了那里，在佐井眼里看来，就像是被戳穿的无措。  
佐井也不能明白自己为何总是会提起佐助，而他即便不太理解正常人的思维情感，也能看得出众人都默契的轻易不在鸣人面前提起这个人。虽然猜测得出这个话题应该是会引起鸣人的不适，所以周围的人都有意回避，但他却下意识地触着霉头。  
说出口后其实就知道不妥，看到对方失落的样子，自己心里也并没有多少成就感。他明白自己伤害到了鸣人了，想收回又做不到。   
佐井突然不知道该怎么做，第一次陷入了莫名的烦躁，只得面上笑得更虚伪，仔细地盖好食盒，单手撑地轻巧地跃上岸，想要离开这个令他不知所措的事发现场。他随手扯下挂在一旁地偏大号浴袍，松松垮垮地套在身上遮住肩部地疤，然后弯腰拎起食盒就要离开。  
虽然说不出缘由，但他确实也不喜欢鸣人看着自己身上的疤去回忆别人的样子，突然觉得那道疤格外的令人不适，就像是有蛆虫在肉里蠕动，令人忍不住想连肉都一起剜下来才清爽。  
他无法理解自己，不明白哪里出了问题。  
走到门口的时候，鸣人像是终于回过神了，急急地转身喊住他：“等等！你去哪里？”  
“小樱说你还要再泡两个小时！”  
佐井停下了脚步，地上有点凉，回头的时候已经挂上了笑容：“你别告诉小樱不就好了。”说完扭头就继续走，却在下一瞬间被一把拉住胳膊，“不行！”  
鸣人的眼神是难得的严肃，嘴巴紧紧地抿着，带着不容拒绝的弧度。  
佐井想了想，衡量了一下。不想因为莫名其妙的情绪而耽误了伤势，说不准就因此失手死在下一次的任务里。想到这里，干脆就着浴衣又重新走进水里。  
鸣人却不走，坐在他旁边，脚在水里有一下没一下的荡着，自顾自地说道：“其实不是在想佐助。”  
“就觉得你身上因为我留下了不少疤，看起来很疼。”  
“所以忍不住多看了几眼，凑近看的时候又忍不住摸摸，想看看是什么触感。”  
佐井侧目看过去，鸣人挠了挠头，看起来有些不好意思又有些得意：“毕竟我身上很少留着么深地疤，因为九尾的原因。”  
佐井感到有些好笑，侧身抬起胳膊支着池边，心想既然是朋友的好奇心，那不如满足一下来增进感情，于是笑着看着鸣人说：“那要不要再摸一次？”  
鸣人看向他，然后脸就突然涨得通红。


	8. 第八章

26.  
我……我这是怎么了？为什么会这么害羞？！  
————漩涡鸣人  
“那你要不要再摸一次？”  
佐井这么说着，鸣人坐在岸边居高临下地看着水里的他，只看到他平日里苍白的脸此刻因为水温和雾气而染上一层绮丽的薄红，像女子的胭脂均匀的晕在脸颊上。没有血色的唇也带着淡淡的红润，微张着，再打开一点就能看见藏在口腔里的舌头了。  
再往下看，白色的浴衣被打湿了紧紧地贴在他身上，隐隐约约能看见那微红的疤。胸口处大肆敞开，那里的皮肤也被泡得泛红。  
好像有哪里不对劲……自己好像有哪里不对劲……  
佐井方才那句话还在脑子里盘旋，像是路边站街女才能说出的放荡话语，配上那副禁欲的脸，格外的反差。  
鸣人很清楚，佐井根本不知道自己刚刚说出口的话会给人多大的误会。而且，鬼迷心窍一样的，他竟真的伸出手，指尖轻点这人的胸膛，撩起浴衣的边缘一路滑了进去，轻轻地抚摸着那块格外柔嫩的肉，描摹着伤疤的形状。  
鸣人咽了咽口水，喉咙有些干涩。慢慢往下，滑过每一个被麻醉针刺到生成的疤，一直到小腹。感觉到佐井的身体慢慢紧绷，看过去的时候，佐井的脸已然涨红，带着不知所措，愣愣的看着自己。  
也是，他这种先前连感情都没有只知道执行任务的特殊忍者，面对这种情况会不知所措也是正常。  
鸣人这才反应过来一样，猛地收回手，尴尬地干咳了几声，摸了摸鼻子，只觉得指尖一阵滚烫，“那个，那我就先回去了，你继续。”  
说完就逃也似的离开。  
不妙啊，真的不妙了！  
捂着飞速跳动的心脏，鸣人脑海中不断回放佐井方才通红的脸。

26.  
世上很多事情，在没开始之前就已经可以预知结局了。  
————佐井  
“如果一个人因为某个人轻微的触碰如何接近而心跳加速、喉咙发干、紧张难言，这意味着什么？”  
佐井坐在椅子上一本正经地问着，小樱按压他腰上肌肉的手不自然地顿了一下，然后开始检查他胳膊上的肌肉，面上却多少带了点尴尬：“呃，这很正常。这个年纪的男性都会因为某些肢体的接触而起生理反应，不用太过在意。”  
“是吗？”佐井看着小樱在他裸露的上半身四处检查着的手，想了想又问道：“那为什么你在我身上摸来摸去，我却只感到烦？”  
小樱手下猛地一紧，愣是掐青了一块肉，佐井也是敢痛而不敢言不敢怒。  
“还真是抱歉了，担心你给你检查真是麻烦你了，大忙人！”  
“真是的！一个两个都是这么不喜欢来医院检查吗？鸣人那个混蛋这样你也是这样！”小樱一边碎碎念着，一边起身朝药剂柜那边走去，在里边翻找着。  
佐井拿起挂在一旁的衣服一件件穿上，只听见小樱问他：“所以是谁让你心跳加速了？”  
“嗯……不想告诉你。”  
回头看了一眼坐在那边已经穿戴好的人，小樱叹了口气：“拜托，能不能别扬着笑脸说出拒绝的话？这种时候你应该略带歉意和羞涩的微笑着表示，不想说。”  
“……我知道了，是这样吗？”  
抚了抚额头，小樱不想去回想刚刚出现在那个人脸上的诡异笑容，决定回到之前的话题：“那么，只对那一个人的触碰这样吗？”  
佐井想了想，然后点了点头：“目前是这样。”  
“很好，”小樱拿齐了所有的药，把它们一起塞进了佐井的怀里，“恭喜你，佐井先生！你即将陷入一场让你痛并快乐着的单恋中。”樱发少女脸上的笑容格外的灿烂，像是很乐得看见他学会另一个复杂的情绪。  
拎着瓶瓶罐罐的药剂、营养剂、维生素从医院走出来的时候，阳光正好，洒在身上暖洋洋的，让人都倦怠了起来。佐井还在回想小樱方才的话，慢慢体会这种人们口中所说的“喜欢”的情绪。他有些不确定小樱说的是不是真的，所谓喜欢就是心跳加速吗？  
他又为什么会喜欢上鸣人？鸣人没有好看到让他一见钟情的脸，也没有让他心服口服的谋略。唯一拿的出手的也就只有那种让人安心，让人温暖，让人信任的气质。  
他为什么会喜欢上这样的人，还是一个男人？即便是他再不懂感情，再不明世事，也明白异性相吸，同性相斥的道理。  
佐井这么想着往前走，他想找出一个解释这一切不合理事情的原因，然后他看见了那个让他第一次感到苦恼的人。  
那个人站在喧闹的街边，咧着嘴笑着，冲着三五个孩子眉飞色舞的说着些什么。那么丰富的表情，都是他所学不会的。  
不知鸣人说了什么，那些孩子哈哈大笑了起来，他也跟着一起笑，捧着肚子直不起腰来。他抬起手揉着一个孩子头发，温柔的，亲切的。佐井看着，脑子里突然闪过一个念头，毫无征兆的。  
那只手也会这样温暖的触碰他的头发吗？那会是怎样的感觉？  
这个念头一冒出来，便一发不可收拾。  
那个人金色头发很耀眼，那个人蓝色的眼睛很生动。他就像是由阳光和海水调出来的色彩，泼洒在画布上，构成了一片金光灿灿的海洋，清风吹拂，海面波光粼粼，像是洒了一层金粉，一望无际。  
就是这样的感觉。  
想在那片海里下沉，最好能沉入无人能见的海底。  
就是这样想的。  
忽然，他明白了什么些什么。  
他也许是真的喜欢这个人，打从心底的。因为所有他所没有的，他所渴望的，仅仅只是得到一些能让心脏不那么冷得发痛的温度。  
鸣人的温度。  
那是灼热的，就像那天他指尖的温度，所触及的地方尽是一片滚烫，直烙到灵魂深处。  
他明白了这一点后，所有的一切都豁然开朗。然而紧接着的就是疼痛，像是一根针缓慢的没入心脏，然后在肉里游走，搅动着五脏六腑。  
鸣人看见了他，笑着挥手朝他走来。于是心脏处疼得更加厉害了。  
他很清楚的明白自己有多喜欢这个人，同时他也很清楚的明白了自己可能永远都不会真正得到这个人的温度。那定是非常，非常，艰难的，就像要去除他舌上的言咒那般艰难。  
意识到这一点后，难以言语的疼痛从心脏部位缓慢而坚定地向全身蔓延。  
他扬起了笑容，朝鸣人走去。  
他在身体里挖了个洞，暂时把所有的感情一丝不落地全都埋了进去。  
他张开口说出问候的话，把所有的苦涩全都嚼碎了咽下肚子。  
然后他觉得好过多了。

28.  
他是真的温柔，在某些地方细心敏锐得让人赞叹。  
————佐井  
“佐井！”  
他朝鸣人走去，笑着打着招呼，鸣人也笑着向他挥手。  
“你这是要去哪里？”佐井问道。  
“卡卡西老师不是快要出院了吗，我明天就要和他去修炼了，所以现在去问问他有没有什么要准备的。”鸣人和身边的几个孩子挥手再见，然后才转过头来看了看他手里拎着的药，“你从医院出来的？”  
“嗯，复诊。”鸣人口中的“卡卡西老师”令他顿时燃起了莫大的兴趣，眼中都亮了起来。那可是离开暗部多年，却依旧倍受后辈们尊敬的旗木卡卡西。即便是在根，他的名字也是无人不晓，无人不知。  
那是团藏大人早在多年前便决定，如果不能纳为己用就绝对要趁早解决的忍者。他的顶头上司的眼光，向来毒辣。这一点，佐井比谁都确信。  
“你和我一起去呗，你还没见过卡卡西老师吧。”鸣人这么说着，不容佐井拒绝便拉着他往前走了。然而当踏进病房，视线对上那个眼神无精打采的男人时，佐井就知道，自己已经被完全看穿了。  
“佐井，是吗？”那男人弯起眼睛笑得随意，佐井却已是一身冷汗，“这几天和鸣人他们相处的还好吧。”  
掌心已然一片冰凉，男人冷冽似刀的杀意直直地朝他袭来，愣是让他一个字都说不出来，只觉得彻骨的寒意——这是，把暗部击溃犯人心理防线的那一套都给用上了？当真是受宠若惊。  
不过这也很正常，团藏大人硬插进来的眼线，初次见面，来个下马威，警告他适可而止也是意料之中。五代目不也来了同一招吗？只是卡卡西这个更狠些罢了，他也就只能硬扛着了。  
短短几秒，佐井却度秒如年，暗自咬了咬牙，脸上的笑容早就挂不住了。这时候，鸣人上前迈了一步，站在了他和卡卡西之间。顿时，所有的杀意都被拦下了，佐井一阵轻松，不着痕迹地舒了口气。  
“我是谁啊，能和谁相处不好？”鸣人抱着后脑勺咧着嘴笑着自夸，“话说卡卡西老师你精神看起来不错啊。”  
佐井抬眼看了一下，坐在床上那人老狐狸一般，早在鸣人上前一步时就收回了杀意，把尾巴藏得干净利落，一丝痕迹不留：“是啊，明天就能带你去修炼了。”  
佐井站在一旁听他们闲聊了几句，然后鸣人就扭头喊他一起走了。出医院的时候，鸣人走在他斜前面，几步之隔，头也没回地说道：“卡卡西老师就是那个性格，你别想太多，其实他人还是很好的。”  
佐井抬起头来，看着鸣人的背影突然有些恍惚。  
“纲手婆婆也没别的意思，她上次之所以那样，就是因为团藏的事找你撒个气。”  
“……我知道。”佐井的声音有些低。  
“那就好，”鸣人转过身看着他笑得灿烂，而佐井却移开了视线，只觉得心脏部位温热得令他有些无措。


	9. 第九章

29.  
明明闭上眼漆黑一片，可睁开眼却尽是荒凉的苍白，仍是什么都看不见。抬起手想抓住什么握紧，只有空气从指缝间流走，摸不着，抓不住。只能看见惨白的手背上扭曲着青色的血管，狰狞。仰起头，雨般的墨滴在脸上晕染出血的颜色，肮脏。而白色的荒芜之地在脚下呜咽，空洞的鬼在耳边嘶鸣，于是心脏颤抖紧缩，只觉疼痛。  
————佐井  
鸣人修炼的时候佐井没有接到根的任务，一直都在村子里，他有时会和小樱一起过来看看那个人是怎么刻苦修炼的。  
看着前者绷紧肌肉把身上每一丝查克拉都用光直到脱力才停下来的样子，也会被影响到，忽而产生一种奋力向上爬的冲动。但是佐井很清楚，他不是那种努力就可以稳步前进的人。他知道自己的极限在哪里，他也知道以自己的资质最多能达到什么地步。  
而鸣人，论天赋，在木叶根本排不上号，但佐井看不透，看不透他的极限，也看不清他的资质。他羡慕这类人，往往好像山穷水尽了，但又能在最后一刻柳暗花明，达到另一个层次。  
他却不是。  
要说执行任务，杀人灭口，他有一百种手段可以达到目的，也许下作不堪，也许有违道德。但要是实打实的战斗，综合实力不够对他来说是个硬伤。  
在鸣人和卡卡西的对练中完成术式的那天，佐井一直在暗处。所以当看见鸣人在收回手时颤抖不已的指尖时，他就知道这个术有问题了。  
但是他不知道这个术的问题严重到被五代目列入禁术。  
再怎么用嬉闹掩饰，佐井还是看得清他脸上的失落和不甘心。  
其实这也难怪，攻击性如此强大以至于连角都那种肉体强度达到变态级的多心脏忍者都被一击致命的术式，却是一把极其锋利的双刃剑，握不住，挥不出。  
团藏大人教授他的那个名为“虎视眈眈”的封印术，不也是一个不谨慎就能把自己给折进去吗。强大的术式往往都会伴随着相应的副作用，万花筒写轮眼那么强势，一样会使施术者的视力极速下降。  
一乐面馆，他坐在鸣人旁边这么说的时候，金发的人侧头看了他一眼，然后笑了笑：“抱歉，让你担心了。”  
“路是人走出来的，这个术，我以后会想办法改善的。”

30.  
我知道我们不是一个世界的人，你只是暂且停留在这边而已，最终还是会回你自己的世界。  
————漩涡鸣人  
鸣人倒是没想到佐井会这样宛转地安慰他，毕竟像这种高情商的事情，他不觉得这个在不久前还是个没有情绪的人可以做到的。对此，他确实是有些动容。看着身边这人精致却又苍白的侧脸，鸣人突然有些恍惚，是从什么时候起，这个人开始面无表情地在他身边一针见血地分析各种事情的？  
无论是那次暗指他对小樱的要将佐助带回村的承诺只会带来负担，还是这次精准地找到切入点安慰他，其间大大小小许多事情，在他身边冷静到近乎冷漠地点明局面的人，似乎都是这个人。  
鸣人也说不出来他现在是什么感受，复杂的。  
“你……”  
“原来在这里。”  
他刚想说些什么，一个一身黑衣身材修长的男人撩起门帘，面无表情地朝佐井走了过来，“有任务。”  
见到这人来，佐井皱起了眉头，“出去说。”说完就起身离开，连个眼神都没丢给鸣人。  
总觉得他急着带那人离开，所以鸣人下意识地喊住了他，“等等，佐井！”  
但是佐井没有回头，只急急地说了一句马上回来，然后就快步走了出去。倒是那陌生男人侧头看了他一眼，嘴角微微掀起一抹略带不屑的讥讽笑容，无声地说了句话，然后就紧跟上佐井离去了。  
“他和你不是一个世界的人，九尾的人柱力。”

31.  
“私自暴露身份，你想死？”快步走到僻静无人的深巷，停下来转身就是一句低骂。  
“放心，用了雾面术①也变了声，他不会记住我的脸。”  
佐井和这人在根里搭挡了八年，对他的毛病都再清楚不过了，“下一次见面，他绝对能一眼将你认出来。你总有一天会死在你自己手里。”  
鸦眼睛看向别处，显然是没听他方才说的话。自我，是这人另一个毛病。佐井也不许想在这上面多费口舌，直接切入主题：“所以，到底是什么紧急的任务让你连‘法则’都不顾，不分场合地过来找我？”  
听佐井问起正事，鸦这才收回视线，抱着胳膊看向他，眼中意味不明，“大蛇丸已死。”  
利用大蛇丸的部下结成小队加入晓，目的很明确，宇智波鼬。  
佐井微愣，虽然早就料到了这种事情终有一天会发生，但却未曾想过会来得这么快。事实上，他并没有多震惊。那人当初明知大蛇丸的意图却依然选择投靠，就意味着他从一开始就有那个自信在被吞噬之前反咬一口。  
鹰。是想飞得更高是吗，但是被沉重的仇恨勒住了脖子，又怎么可能飞得出这三尺牢笼。  
“大蛇丸已死的消息一旦传开，他的那些基地里的部下没了束缚，大概会对周边地区产生不小的影响。当然，这和我们并没有什么关系。”鸦顿了一下，不着痕迹地侧身扫了眼巷口，眼中意味不明，继续道：“但是，五代目到时候一定会派出几支小队逐个搜寻大蛇丸的基地。”  
“你知道的，大蛇丸那里有些和团藏大人来往的书信和别的一些影响不好的东西。虽然这件事情高层内都心知肚明，但也还没撕破，毕竟没有什么实质性的证据。这次要是被五代目捷足先登的话，会有点麻烦，大概会被咬着不放。”  
其实就算被拿到那些书信交易证据什么的，对于团藏来说也不是什么大麻烦。他在木叶树大根深，纲手如果想凭借这种事情把他拉下马，也是不可能的。但是既然可以提前避免，那就顺便解决掉。  
“所以大人要我跟你去处理一下。”  
鸦这么说着，佐井却只想问：“这是我们的内部消息吗？”  
鸦顿了一下，看着面前的黑发男人，说出口的话不自觉得又带上了根这类组织成员所特有的漠然，“是的，五代目的暗部要得到这个消息，还要过几天。”  
佐井垂目，面上没有什么表情，心里却不知为何稍稍松了口气。还好，鸣人暂时还不会知道这个事情。只是这个念头出现的那一瞬间，他才后知后觉般无法理解自己为何会出现这样的情绪。  
看着佐井面无表情的兀自失神的脸，鸦脸色不明，只丢下一句“明早四点在这里集合”就瞬身离开了。  
① 把五官大众化模糊化的术，转身就会被人遗忘长相。


	10. 第十章

32\.   
我想活下来，人生中第一次有了如此强烈的想要活下来的欲望。我想活下来，我想活着。  
————佐井  
走出巷口的时候，佐井顿住了脚步，侧头看过去，只见鸣人正垂目靠在旁边。  
“鸣人……”他愣在了那里，鸣人看向他，想笑一笑来缓解凝结的气氛，却又笑不出来的样子，“抱歉，有点在意所以跟了过来。”  
佐井没有说话，只看着他，指尖有些发凉，心脏部位的空洞感进一步扩大。  
“我会当做没听见，等婆婆那边拿到消息。你不用为难。”  
佐井还是没有说话，他沉默着，看着鸣人转身离去的背影，站在原地没有动弹。  
一直站到天暗、天明，一直站到全身冰凉，一直站到鸦瞬身在他面前，问他准备好了没有。  
“准备好了，走吧。”他这么说着，然后转身就走。  
赶了近两天两夜才到，狡兔三窟，大蛇丸从不在一个基地逗留过久，而且每一个基地都极为隐蔽，至于团藏是怎么得到具体地址，他和鸦都不清楚。  
暗伏在离入口几百米的树上，悄无声息地放出数百只墨鼠，先一步进去探查——谁都不能断定那个阴狠甚于狼蛇的男人不会留下什么难缠的东西守在他的基地里。  
百足之虫，死而不僵。  
约莫过了一刻钟的时间，放出去的三百只墨鼠只回来了一只，嘴里衔着一张潮湿的爆炸符，并没有引爆，这也是它能回来的原因。看来基地里设下了大量的爆炸符，好在应该已经被墨鼠触发了不少，现在进去会安全许多。  
鸦打了个手势给下面的佐井，率先闪身进去了，而佐井看着手里潮湿的爆炸符皱了皱眉头。以老鼠这种小体积，爆炸中塌陷的瓦砾不会对它们造成多大的伤害，在缝隙中存活并不难。而如果是由于炸伤消散，也不可能三百只近乎全灭。更何况，也不可能每一只都触发了爆炸符。一进基地，三百只老鼠明明都是四散开来各自搜索的。  
佐井心知不妥，但鸦已经先窜了进去，他也只能紧跟上去。只见基地入口处一阵烟尘，被炸得一塌糊涂，光线很是昏暗。明显只有入口处才设了爆炸符，佐井更加不安，已经可以确定这里面还有别的一些什么危险的东西。  
佐井简单地跟走在前面的鸦说了一下，他们搭挡了八年，对于他的分析自然是信得过的，当即也小心了起来，熄灭了手烛，以防打草惊蛇。佐井再次放出墨鼠开路，和鸦在后面尽全力隐藏着气息，迂回前进，神经高度绷紧，暗自捏了把汗。  
然而即便如此谨慎，还是失策了。  
基地里非常曲折，大部分的房间都是实验室，除了各式各样的仪器外，还有很多已经不能被称之为人类的实验体被浸泡在营养液里，尚且存活着。不过就这样放着不管的话，要不了几天也会因为没有营养汲取而丧失生命。  
四周极为寂静，向深处前进着，鸦手握苦无谨慎地缓缓推开了另一间房门。几只小鼠窜了进去，一分钟不到全都出来了。佐井这才放下心来闪身进去。点亮手烛，微弱的光已足以他观察了。  
这个房间比前面的都要宽敞，正中间放着一张床，还有一张桌子，摆着不少卷轴。鸦眼尖，瞄到一张信封的边角露在一堆卷轴外面，连忙抽了出来。  
他端详着空的信封，然后凑到鼻子下面闻了闻，有燃油①的味道，是来自根里特制的信封没错。看来这里是大蛇丸的房间，接下来要做的就是把信给找到然后销毁了。  
这些年团藏和大蛇丸的交易一直没断过，因此大蛇丸的大部分的基地里应该都有与前者来往的书信。其他的基地已经有别的成员过去搜索了，佐井和鸦是被派遣到了一个离木叶最近的。忍者多年的经验告诉他，此地不宜久留，必须赶紧找到书信离开。而鸦也是这么想的，连地犬②都召唤了出来进行搜寻。  
“喂，过来看看。”  
鸦在那边打开了一张卷轴，头也不抬地喊他。佐井凑过去看了一下，凝重了视线。这是大蛇丸的研究记录，内容极为详尽，是关于万花筒写轮眼的，名为伊支那邪。  
“大人说，如果找到有价值的情报，也一并带回去。”鸦收起卷轴，正好这个时候地犬也衔来了一张纸。佐井拿起来看了一下，是书信。  
“齐了，走吧。”佐井拿火烛轻轻燎过，立马烧了起来。随手扔在地上，熄灭了火烛抬脚刚要走，只听见从远处传来了阵阵嘈杂声。他立即伏下身来拔出短刃，鸦在后里顿了下来，伸出两指按着地面探查了一下，脸色有些难看，压低了声音，“两点钟方向，五十四米，十六个人。不，恐怕不能算作是人了。”没有人类能四足擦着地面前进。  
大概是最初的爆破炸毁了墙壁、囚笼或者是别的一些什么禁锢“他们”的东西，把“他们”从基地深处放了出来。  
佐井算是知道自己那么299只墨鼠是怎么全毁的了。他咬了咬牙，低声道：“你先出去，我殿后。”他的墨水已经用完了，否则还能用超兽伪画衔着卷轴回木叶，他们两个一起逃走的几率还是很大的。但是现在，任务第一，只能把一个人存活的几率全都押在另一个人身上。  
鸦愣了一下，也不废话，闪身出去，头也不回的尽全力向出口跑去——没有时间拉拉扯扯讨论谁殿后，再磨蹭的话两个都得折在这儿。死了也就算了，情报无论如何都要送回去，这是任务。如果他速度够快的话，殿后的那人也可以早一步撤离，还能有一线生机。  
走道漆黑一片什么都看不见，鸦一出房间便朝出口跑去，只觉背后就一阵阴冷，他能很明显的感觉到有什么东西跟了上来。   
鸦头皮一阵发麻，脚步不停，扭头抬手就是数十个手里剑朝后方飞掷过去。随着数道破风声响起，紧接着的就是一阵闷响，显然是刺中了，却没有痛呼声，只有更重的喘气声——果然已经不是人类了。  
“别恋战，赶紧走！”一阵兵刃交接的声音响起，身后的阴冷感逐渐远离，这是被佐井拦下来了。  
鸦冷了眼芒，暗地里攥紧了拳头，指尖几乎要刺破手心，脚步却丝毫没有慢下来。  
佐井拦不住。  
他怎么可能拦得住。  
本来就不是战斗系的忍者！  
鸦深知佐井拦不住，却也只能头也不回地往外逃。离入口还有一步之遥，他曲起两指放在嘴里，一声长哨响起，空中盘旋的忍鹰盘旋着飞了下来，落在不远处的树上——多么庆幸他出发的时候把忍鹰一并带了出来。把卷轴绑在鹰爪上，看着它飞向天空朝木叶的方向去了，鸦掉头就往基地跑。  
一定要来得及，一定要来得及！  
对，根是无往无来无名无姓，没有感情不论生死，但人到底不是工具，八年的相处终究不是简单的搭档二字就可以一笔带过的。  
说实话，佐井没想到鸦还会回来，因为回来的唯一下场就是死。腹部的血缓慢而坚定地流着，他却腾不出手来去捂着。眼前这十几个几乎没有自我意识的异类还在凭着本能攻击着。  
其实并不是很强，大概算是普通上忍吧。但是“他们”仿佛没有知觉一样，无论受了再重的伤，只要不是致命的，都能丝毫不被影响地继续进攻。而在这种被围攻的情况下，又是在无处可躲的根本没有作战地势的狭小走廊，要一击将敌人毙命，又实在是困难。  
想要逃走，可后路又被堵住了，一时间是进退两难。  
佐井心想这下怕是要折在这里的时候，鸦跑了回来，一上来就出其不意从后面把堵住退路的两个“人”抹了脖子。  
“这次你现在，我殿后。”灵活的闪躲着攻击，抓住空袭扔出几个苦无，鸦这么说着。佐井捂着腹部靠在一旁的墙上慢慢往下滑，“我大概是没办法先走了，你直接回去复命吧。”  
鸦看到他腹部几乎贯穿的伤，一愣神，被一个浑身是粘液的人面蛇身的东西咬中了脖子。疼了倒抽了一口凉气，抬脚就是用力一踢，那东西直接倒飞了出去，正好砸中了几个就要围过来的非人生物。乘着对方还没起身，鸦手里苦无扔了过去，正中眉心，倒在地上抽搐了几下就再没动弹了。  
他摸了摸脖子，抬手一看，血有些泛黑，眼中暗了又暗，也没说什么，快步走过去架着佐井往外跑。跑了几步，身后的“人”就追了上来，于是放下佐井转身攻击，然后乘着对方站起来的短短的空隙架起佐井继续跑。  
如此反复，明明两分钟就能跑出去的路，他们硬是耗了一个小时。  
逃出来的时候看到的阳光，怕是有生以来所遇见的最刺目的。  
鸦扛着佐井爬上了一棵参天古树，那些怪物只能在下面嘶吼着，胡乱地攻击着粗壮的树干。这时候佐井才算是松了一口气，腹部的伤已经包扎好了。扭头看向鸦的时候，他正靠着树干闭目养神，脸色有些苍白。  
“怎么，被那些东西吓到了？”张口就是本人没有察觉到的毒舌，心里却也知道，别说是根了，就连普通忍者能做到在那种情况下折回来救他的，也不多见。然而印象中的反驳并没有出现，佐井感到反常，看过去又见鸦脸色苍白，于是皱了皱眉，伸手拍了拍他的脸，“鸦？”  
对方没有反应，脸上一片冰凉。于是连忙搭上他脖子上的动脉，却一片潮湿，是血。佐井直接扯开他黑色的衣领，只见他脖子上的蛇牙牙印格外的触目惊心。  
是蛇毒。  
佐井冷下了眼芒，低头看向下面的那些东西的时候，已经满心杀意。  
就现在解决“他们”，必须要尽快，然后赶紧去大蛇丸的基地里面找解药，否则就晚了。  
注释：①以防被敌人劫下，用燃油浸泡的话，可以第一时间点燃销毁，根的书信大多这样做。  
②鸦的通灵兽，无战斗力，仅用于搜索。


	11. 第十一章

32.  
我知道很多事情是我无能为力的，但往往恰恰是我力所能及却没有去做的事情，令我后悔不已。  
————漩涡鸣人  
鸣人在村子里安安静静地待了一个星期，纲手召他过去的时候，他心里想，终于是要说这件事情了吗。  
被喊来的众人在火影办公室从纲手口中得知这件事情的时候，无一不愣在了原地，小樱甚至是变了脸色，眼眶都红了。鸣人没有说话，暗地里紧了紧拳头。即便早已经知道了那个人的消息，此时再听一遍，还是难以保持冷静。  
“你们的任务就是找到叛忍宇智波佐助，将他带回来。我们没有具体的地址，只有大致方位，具体搜索，就要靠你们自己了。鹿丸担任队长，一切听从他的指挥，不许违抗，尤其是你，鸣人，给我注意力集中了！”说到这里纲手拍了一下桌子，“好了，马上去准备，一个小时候出发。”  
“是！”  
“不对，等等，” 像是突然反应了过来，纲手出声问道，本来要走的众人都停了下来，“佐井呢？不是也喊了他过来吗？”   
鸣人这才想起来，他也已经一星期没看见佐井了。难道是那天出任务到现在都没有回来吗？  
然而此刻没有人能回答这个问题，倒是一开始就站在纲手旁边的暗部弯下腰来低声在她旁边说了些什么，只见纲手皱了皱眉头，说道：“好了，你们都出去吧。”  
火影下了逐客令，他们也不敢发问，各自相视了几眼，摇了摇头，拉开门离开了。除了鸣人，他走了几步又折了回来，想问问纲手发生了什么。然而站在门口刚要推门进去，就听见里面传来了谈话声：  
“怎么回事？不是团藏硬把他的名单报上来的吗？”纲手的声音带着些怒气，听起来是针对团藏的，“有关宇智波和人柱力的事情恨不得事事都插上一脚，现在人怎么又不来了？”  
“好像是在任务中出了意外，未能在规定时间内归来复命。”这个声音大概是方才在纲手伏在纲手耳边低语的暗部，“具体是死是活，我们也不清楚。根里面的事情，能打探到的实在有限。”  
“啧，”声音听起来有些无奈，“鸣人那家伙回来之后知道了，又要……”  
“又要怎样？”他推门进来，纲手的声音戛然而止。  
“鸣人？”办公桌后的女人先是一愣，随后猛地一拍桌子，地面都为之一颤，呵斥道：“你竟然敢偷听？出去！”  
鸣人被呵斥惯了，也不畏惧，毫不退让地走上前，“为什么不派人去救援？”  
“这不是你该管的。马上去准备你自己的任务，然后立即出发。”扶了扶额头，纲手深知鸣人在这种事情上有多难缠。她见惯了生死，尤其是像根和暗部这种组织，任务失败、牺牲，是常态。  
不是她不救，是她无从下手。  
而鸣人仍是目不斜视地看着她重复着上一句话，“为什么不去救援？”  
“就因为他是根吗？”  
“可他也是我的同伴！”  
“鸣人！”再次怒斥，漂亮的额头几乎要青筋暴起，“注意你的敬词和态度！”  
“我不管他是谁的同伴！我只知道那是根的任务，他是以根的身份去执行的！”  
“此刻他就是根，无名无姓，无往无来的根！”  
长叹了一口气，鸣人失神的样子又让她于心不忍，语气缓和了些：“他是第七班没错，但即便是这个身份，也是根赐予他的。他的一切，包括生命，都是基于‘根’这个身份。”  
“他隶属于根。”  
“他的生死，我身为火影，也插不上手。”这个任务是团藏直接下达给佐井的，没有经过她的手，她是真的管不着，她甚至连那个任务是什么都不知道。  
“至于根有没有派人去救援，我也不清楚。”其实就算有派人过去，也只是去回收尸体的，这一点，纲手没有说。根的每一个任务的规定时间都是经过极为精密的计算的，逾期未归的，都是凶多吉少。  
纲手的声音透着深深的无奈，她和团藏的对立，鸣人也略有了解。现在他唯一后悔的，就是那天转身离去之前，一句作为同伴该关心的话都没说。

33\.   
我们都在水中挣扎，等着岸边的人来救，却也想把他们也一起拖下水。  
————鸦  
任务的限时是144个小时，也就是整整六天。现在已经是第七天了，逾时未归，任务将视为失败。纲手是三天前得到关于佐助的消息的，速度与团藏的情报网比起来，晚了三天。她决定派人前往追捕是前天，团藏得知后当即飞鸽传书给尚在任务中的佐井，命他放下手头的任务，立即回村待命。昨天纲手把鸣人他们叫到火影楼下达追捕命令，那是佐井任务的最后期限。  
而鸣人去村口集合的时候，远远地看见了那个修长消瘦的身影，脚步一顿。  
“佐井！”他喊着，然后跑了过去，“你不是……”  
“嗯，勉强赶了回来。”平淡的口气，佐井淡淡地看了他一眼便不再说话。鸣人长松了一口气，用力地拍了一下他的肩膀，“被你吓死了。”  
后者依旧没有说话，看着他冷淡的模样，鸣人皱了皱眉头，还想说些什么，鹿丸和小樱他们已经相继赶了过来。众人看见佐井都有些吃惊，但碍于他根的身份，也不好多问。大致说了一下任务内容和计划，几个人脸色凝重的出发了。  
赶了一天一夜的路，佐井基本没有说话，少见的没有毒舌或是说些不和时宜的话。鸣人心中的异样感更加强烈，却又无法具体指出这种感觉来自哪里。再加上想着佐助的事情，一时间也没时间细究佐井的异样。  
快接近目的地的时候，范围实在是太大了，鸣人心中急切，也不管要不要保留查克拉，多重影分身用的毫不犹豫。在地毯式的搜索下，效率确实是提高了很多。  
佐助到底想做什么，鸣人比谁都要清楚。这个人会不会跟他回去，鸣人更清楚答案。  
不可能。  
不可能回来的。  
他是那种不达目的决不罢休的人，在他前进的道路上，只要是挡路的人，管你是朋友还是敌人，实力不够被他就地斩杀必然的。这一点，从佐助几乎是毫不犹豫地就拔刀杀了自己的影分身就可以看出来。影分身，可是完全和本体看不出分别的。管你本体还是影分身，阻挡他的脚步的，都不手下留情。这样的人，怎么会看在往日的情面上和他回去。  
找到的时候已经晚了，只留下战斗过后的废墟。小樱他们站在远处不忍上前打扰，鸣人独自站在雨里看着眼前的满目疮痍，几乎要把手心攥出血来。  
到底还是晚了。  
只晚了一步。  
失之毫厘，差之千里。  
这个人和他们之间的距离将会越拉越大，直到无法跨越。  
“失望吗？”佐井不知何时站在了他的身边，话语中尽是讽刺之意。鸣人侧目看向他，雨水从脸上不断地滑落，“你是谁？”  
闻此，佐井掀起嘴角笑得嘲讽，抬目看向远方的眼里却是说不尽的哀凉，“他说你下一次见面一定会认出我来。”  
“放屁。”  
鸣人瞳孔骤缩，当即揪住眼前这人的衣领，“佐井在哪儿？”  
他极为冷漠地看着面前这张愤怒的脸，揪着他的这双略微颤抖的手到底是暴露了些什么。  
“谁知道啊……”他合上了眼睛，合上满眼的冰冷绝望，“大概已经死在某个阴暗潮湿的地方，被野狗吃了吧。”撑了一路，到底是撑不住了。任务完成，他可以坐下来不再去装了。雨水好像带走了所有的体温，眼眶却干涩的什么都流不出来，真可悲啊。  
鸣人松开了手，面前这个人解除了幻形术后缓缓蹲在了地上。（高级变身术，无法被他人辨识出，除了白眼。甚至可以使出对方的忍术，前提条件是非血继限界的S级以下的忍术）  
鸦在大蛇丸基地里的某个实验室醒来的时候，佐井正坐在一旁等死，手里握着的是团藏大人新下达的任务。  
右手骨折，左肩被贯穿，内脏碎裂，没有医疗忍者的情况下，大概也只能等死了。  
鸦想背他回去，回去找医忍，不眠不休赶路的话，还有救。  
“背着我就来不及了。你自己回去吧，然后变成我的样子去执行任务。”  
他想开口拒绝佐井，但是他无法拒绝。  
命令至上，任务第一。  
忍者的命，是不值钱的。  
“你就这样走了！你为什么不救他，你分明是可以救他的！”鸣人怒吼着，气到眼角泛红。  
“我可以拿我的命去换他的命，但是任务不允许我这样做。它要我变幻成佐井的样子，然后一路监视你们的行动。”  
“我本以为你可以救他。”  
“我和他一样深陷泥沼，我救不了他。但是你不一样，你在岸边，你只要伸出手，他便能得救。”  
“只要你能发现异样，哪怕是质疑一句，我的身份就算是暴露，我的任务也就算作失败。”  
“然后我就能返回去救他。”  
“但是你没有。”  
“你的直觉不是很强吗？”  
“你的直觉怎么一丝一毫都没用在他的身上？”


	12. 第十二章

34.  
身处泥泞，且跪行。  
————佐井  
【从今天起，你的名字就叫SAI】  
痛，浑身都痛，五脏六腑像是搅碎了般，痛到想吐。整个右肩都失去了知觉，那里的伤口大概是已经溃烂，他却无暇去查看。  
【就算样貌和名字再像他，你也及不上他一丝一毫】  
视线一片模糊，大脑几乎要停止运转，身体执行着它清醒时下达的最后一条命令，麻木般地迈动双脚—— “往前走，别停下来”  
【除了自己，不要相信任何人】  
口渴，饥饿，疲倦，不断啃噬着残存的意识。泥土下似乎埋着无数只恶鬼，抓着他的脚，阻止他向前走。快要到极限了。  
【你为什么，不选择相信我呢】  
闭嘴……  
【能救你的，只有你自己】  
给我闭嘴...........  
【我一定会来救你的】  
“通通给我闭嘴！”  
扶着树干蹲下来，近乎崩溃地低吼着，嘶哑的声音破碎不堪，声带一阵拉扯的抽痛。那瞬间，耳边响个没完的喧嚣声戛然而止。下一秒却突然又爆发了出来，似乎能撕破耳膜。  
【你一定要活下去】  
【忍者只是工具】  
【你是根】  
【你的笑容太虚伪】  
【你懂什么】  
【你懂什么叫同伴】  
拼命捂着耳朵，而那些声音却像是响起在灵魂深处。  
【总有一天，你会遇见呼唤你的名字的人】  
【名字只是一个代号】  
【一定要珍惜啊】  
【你是无名无姓无往无来的根】  
它们是张牙舞爪的鬼怪，在心底肆虐，在耳边嘶吼。  
【相信我，我一定会来救你的】  
【别相信任何人】  
【活下去】  
【像个工具一样活着】  
【你终究会幸福的】  
【抛弃一切束缚住你的感情】  
它们充斥着血色的暴力和黑色的绝望，冰冷的，将他一点点拖入万劫不复的深渊。  
【连同我的份，一起活下去】  
活下去  
信，我想活下去啊。  
鬼知道他是怎么爬回根的。  
谢天谢地即便意识模糊到这种程度他还记得去本部复命，团藏见他活着回来点了点头，侧身对身后的人吩咐道：“立刻送去医疗组。”  
其实昏了也没多久，两三个小时而已，勉强算是从鬼门关把跨进去的那只脚拔了出来。  
团藏大人传信给他的时候，也只是寥寥几个字，要他速回村。不清楚任务是什么，但也能推测出来是有着必他不可的任务，否则也不会临时调他回去。  
碍于当时的情形，佐井也就只能让鸦代替他去了，根里面，幻形术是他独有的秘技，几乎可以算是完全复制他这个人的相貌声音和术式了。  
他看着身旁忙碌的医忍，稍微问了一下鸦的去处，听到回答的时候愣了一下，倒是没有太多惊讶。算起来，火影的情报组织也差不多该收到这个消息了，派人去搜寻也是正常。  
好了，你们去前方追寻吧，我独自一人在后面苟延残喘就好。  
身处泥泞，且跪行。  
这条命又值什么呢。  
自己即便做到这种地步也要爬着回来到底是为了什么啊？  
拼命活下去的理由是什么？  
回来之后，得偿所愿了吗？  
为什么要回来啊？  
死在那边的话，能上天堂吗，能见到信吗。  
抬起勉强能活动的那只手，冰冷的手背覆在了眼睛上，世界瞬间陷入一片无边的黑暗，诡秘的，却又令人安心的，纯粹的，却又肮脏不堪的。  
“好痛啊……”  
“因为你已经恢复意识和知觉了，后面会越来越痛的，吗啡也会慢慢失效。”护士这样说着的时候，佐井低喃道：“越来越痛吗，可是现在就已经痛到快要喘不过气了啊……”

35.  
我不知道他对于得到的伤害是真的因为坚强才全然不在意，还是因为无谓所以才无感。  
————漩涡鸣人  
鸣人在往回赶，和他的影分身分别朝村子和大蛇丸的基地赶过去。撇开了众人，先一步往回赶。小樱跟着其中一部分影分身去了大蛇丸的基地，如果佐井还在那里，如果还活着的话，可以及时治疗。另外一部分和鸣人分散开来，一面沿途搜寻，一面往村子赶。  
如果他已经回去了的话。  
如果。  
鸦依旧以佐井的样子和他一起。  
“我可以拿我的命去换他的命，但是我和他的命都是根的，是任务的。”他是这么说的，说这话时脸上的表情淡得像空气，稀薄而又苍白。  
苍白。  
和那人一样的苍白。  
卡卡西老师说，有组织的地方就有阴暗滋生，暗部就是这样的存在。而根，则是阴暗深处更黑暗的地方。  
但身处那种地方的他，却是苍白的。  
苍白的表情苍白的人生连血都是苍白的。  
这样苍白的人，就像是一旦死在某个不为人知的地方就会很快从别人的记忆里消失一样，不留一点痕迹。  
鸣人说不清他是怎么想的，越是看得透彻，越是束手无策，无从下手。  
快到木叶的时候，小樱那边的影分身都被她打散，信息也随之传来——没有，除了一些难以辨认的生物尸体和打斗痕迹，什么都没有。  
至于他，回到村子之后依然得假装什么都不知道的样子，和“佐井”一起去火影楼报告，然后再假装什么都不知道的样子回家。  
“无碍”  
这就是夜里两点，被一只从窗外飞进来的手里剑钉在他床头的纸条上所写的，让他终于可以合上眼睛入睡的两个字。然后第二天早上，佐井就像个没事儿人一样，站在街对面和他挥手打招呼，就好像左肩贯穿的伤一夜之间就愈合了一样，就好像那抹浓重的血腥味不是来自于他的身上一样，就好像无法挺直的腰只是因为没睡好而不是因为内脏受损一样。  
是了，他就站在那边，依旧笑得虚伪。  
而鸣人，也依旧无法张口慰问，依旧只能配合他的演技，假装什么都不知道，白痴一样地咧开嘴笑着说：  
“你昨晚没睡吗？脸色更惨白了，像死人一样！”  
并排走在人来人往的街道上，鸣人不着痕迹地打量着一言不发的走在身旁的这人，眼见着他每一步落下都止不住微微颤抖的样子，鸣人差点就没忍住伸手去扶他。  
咬咬牙，到底还是咽下嘴里那句就要脱口而出的话。  
对，有很多的事情想要问。想问佐井在那里发生了什么，想问他是怎么回来的，想问他伤势怎样。但是这些，鸣人都不能问，至少，不能在这种人多耳杂的地方。  
“小樱和鹿丸他们今天大概就能赶回来，”鸣人一边说着，一边迂回地往人少的地方走去，“看来我们早到了不少时间……”  
“鸣人，”佐井弯起眼睛打断了他的话，看穿了他的一切小心思，“团藏大人不会派人监视我的，所以这附近没有根的人。”  
鸣人脚步顿了一下，随即笑了，“你这是让我有话就直说？你怎么知道我有话要说。”  
“怎么说呢……”佐井看着前方，语气淡淡的，“只是在街上碰到而已，你还没闲的要跟过来和我一起在街上闲逛的地步吧。”  
闻此，鸣人沉默了一下，方才那些想问的事情，一时间竟有些不知该如何开口，半天才憋出来一句：“你的伤，怎么样了？”  
“总算是死不了，”佐井微笑着讲得无关痛痒，和以往一样嘴不饶人，“还能走在街上跟你扯些有的没的。”  
他的话，他的语气，他的态度，让鸣人咬了咬牙，“别一副不在乎自己死活的样子，你已经不是只为任务而活的工具了，已经有了我们这些同伴了，不是吗。”  
“鸣人君，这是在担心我吗？”还是那副欠揍的笑容，一脸无害的看着他，鸣人红了脸，扭头看向别处，“说的什么话，那是当然的了吧！”  
街上的人渐渐多了起来，一路被佐井的腹黑毒舌设定折腾得快要没脾气，无意间看到了隔壁那条街上的庞然大物。  
“蛤蟆老大？”鸣人停下了脚步，“怎么会在这里……”  
佐井顺着他的视线看过去，张口想要说些什么的样子。然而话还没说出口，鸦就突然出现在了他身旁，附在他耳边低语了两句。鸣人眼见着佐井的脸色瞬间沉了下来，心里顿感不妙，几乎是下意识地就把事情和蛤蟆老大的事情联系到了一起。  
“鸣人，”回视鸣人询问的目光，佐井面沉如水，说得毫不停顿，“自来也大人战死在了雨隐。”

【无关原文的小短篇】  
某一天，佐井突然忘记了回村的路。他在村子外围的森林里兜兜转转，明明前方灯火近在眼前，他却怎么都走不过去。  
他不死心，一直走一直走，走了很久很久很久，久到快要忘记自己在干什么。  
然后，他在森林里遇到了一个外乡的老人。佐井告诉他，自己已经走了好久好久了，却怎么都走不出去。  
佐井拜托他，带自己去前面那片围墙里的灯火通明处。  
老人看了看他，然后问道：“你为什么一定要去那里呢？”  
说完他指了指佐井身后的方向，“明明朝反方向走的话，很快就可以走出这片林子的。”  
听了老人的话，佐井看了看村子的方向，又看了看自己身后的方向，他摇了摇头，“不，我有必须回去的理由。”  
他说的很坚定，于是老人又问道：“那么你一定要回去的理由又是什么呢？”  
“对你来说，去哪里不都是一样的吗？”  
老人看着他，像个能看穿世间一切的智者。佐井心里有些慌，说出来的话似乎又没有那么坚定了，“因为……有人在等我回去。”  
“谁？是谁在等你回去？”  
“是……”  
“那个人是谁？等你的人是谁？”  
老人步步紧逼让佐井乱了阵脚，他说不出话来，并且开始怀疑自己一定要回去的理由。  
“真的有人在等你回去吗，还是说你一直在自欺欺人，自己给自己寻找回去的理由？”  
“等你回去的人，真的存在吗？  
老人的声音轻飘飘的在耳边响起，像是从很远很远的地方传来。佐井只觉得一阵眩晕，眼前的世界开始一点一点地塌陷。  
是啊，真的有人在等我回去吗。  
对于我来说，去哪里不都是一样的吗？  
算了，别跟自己过不去了。  
正是因为不属于自己，所以才怎么都到不了，怎么都回不去，不是吗？  
想到这里，他放弃了。  
他最后一次看了一眼村子的光亮，然后转身朝反方向走去。  
他跟着那个老人，向反方向走去。  
他觉得自己的脚步越来越轻盈，好像下一步就能踏着空气迈向天空一样。  
他看见了森林的边缘，就在眼前。  
他深吸了一口气，然后抬起脚。  
来吧佐井，只要迈出这一步，一切都会变得轻松  
他闭上了眼睛。  
“佐井！”  
谁？  
“佐井！给我醒过来！  
谁在呼唤我的名字？  
“混蛋！妈的给我醒过来！”  
这个声音可真是粗鲁啊，但是为什么，好想哭啊……  
“谁特么允许你死了！给我振作起来啊佐井！”  
啊，对了，我本来是在出任务吧。  
“我还有一件很重要的事情没有跟你说，你死了我TM跟谁说啊混蛋！  
你还能跟我说什么呢，又要叫我别笑得那么虚伪吗？  
“拜托了，别这样……别死啊……求你别死……”  
【那里没有人在等你】  
【你没有必须回去的理由】  
“真是的，别哭啊，我还没死呢……”他终究是睁开了眼睛，笑得艰难。而眼前的人却是哭得更惨了，抱着他的力度怕是要勒断他仅剩的三根肋骨。  
啊啊，看来我现在已经有了回去的理由了。抱歉了，我大概是不能跟你一起走了，尊敬的死神大人。


	13. 第十三章

36.  
我什么都看不见。不，与其说是什么都看不见，不如说是，什么都，想不起来。  
————佐井  
鸣人愣在了那里，周围的嘈杂声一瞬间消失得干干净净。  
佐井眼见着他后退了两步后掉头就直奔火影楼，并没有出声阻拦，只是站在那里看着他的身影消失在视线里。  
“喂，”鸦抱着胳膊瞥了眼隔壁街的蛤蟆，“大人让我来通知你，可不是要让你多嘴的。”  
佐井收回了视线，转身离开，“这种事情，谁告诉他，不都是一样的吗。”  
“大人现在是什么指令？”  
鸦抬脚跟了上前，走在了佐井后面，见他走得还算稳，也就放下了心，“要我们全体待命。雨隐那边的眼线说，战争不久就会爆发。”  
“那应对呢？”  
“静观其变。”鸦笑得嘲讽，“大人大概是想坐享渔翁之利吧。”  
没有出言提醒鸦的表情太露骨了，佐井自己也冷了眼芒。在这种时候还抱着胳膊冷眼旁观只想着自己趁此上位，平日里再怎么窝里斗都无伤大雅，但也要分清时间场合吧。晓，已经是超S级战犯级别的敌人了。  
“喂，眼神太露骨了，会被带回去强行洗脑的。”  
佐井敛去情绪，“管好你自己吧。”  
自来也已经战死于雨隐，佩因的真面目也被揭晓，那么晓的全面进攻大概很快就会发起。大人摆明了要作壁上观，五代目能扛得住吗？  
难说，毕竟她要护的，不仅仅是鸣人一个人，还有整个村子的老弱妇孺。  
佐井越想越是忐忑，他实力不够，身份也不允许，根本帮不上鸣人，若真到那种时候，大概也只能眼睁睁地看着鸣人被佩因打到失去行动能力然后带走。  
鸦回总部去了，他向来任务繁多。而佐井自从进了第七班后，主要任务就成了监视鸣人，根里人手不够时才会指派他。  
说起来，这么长时间，他已经几乎都要和根脱节了。  
但这也不过是表面上如此罢了。  
舌上的咒印仍然像个枷锁，死死地把他锁在阴暗处不得动弹，时时刻刻提醒着他，你是根，无名无姓无往无来的根，此生只能为团藏大人卖命的根。  
天色一暗便躺到了床上，辗转反侧了许久都未睡着，好不容易强迫自己有了困意，朦胧间做了个梦。梦的内容不甚美好，硬是一身冷汗地惊醒。  
佐井瞥了眼窗台的惨白月光，终是放弃了早睡早起的念头，起身下了楼。沿着无人的街道，走在昏黄的路灯下，远远地就看见鸣人坐在路边的长椅上，弓着腰低着头，一副颓然模样。  
“怎么了？”  
鸣人闻声微微抬起头，扫了眼在他旁边坐下的男人，平日里的朝气尽失，脸上是近乎冷漠的悲伤，“我啊，早上才得知自己的师傅死无全尸。”  
“你却面不改色地问我怎么了。”  
“你不会明白的吧。”  
佐井哑然，他忘记了，人在遇到这种情况时，会被一种名为“悲伤”的情绪吞没，“……抱歉。”  
鸣人重新俯下身，声音有些低沉，“别道歉啊，又不是你的错。”  
身边的人这么说着，佐井看着他的侧脸，抬起手想摸去那上面干涸的泪痕，但到底还是止住了，默默地收回手。  
这种时候，是要安慰对方吧。  
“人总是会死的。”  
“既然已经死了，活着的人就算再揪着不放，也于事无补。”  
“自来也大人已经提早下场了，而你，我，我们，还要继续这场舞台剧。”  
他说完后，鸣人沉默了好久，好半天才抬起头来看向他，眼中冰冷一片，“佐井，你啊，到底是怎样让自己平静地接受身边的人死于非命的啊……”  
佐井同样俯下身来回视着他，“你还记得那个暗杀者吗？”  
“就是之前我重伤，回村的途中在夜里试图偷袭你却被我杀了的那个人。”  
“他叫伽白，11岁，是根的特别行动员。”  
“我曾带过他一年。”  
鸣人只觉得喉咙一紧，不可置信地看着面前这人平静的脸。如果没记错的话，当时这人可是眼都不眨地说着让自己处理掉尸体的话。  
没有理会鸣人的视线，佐井坐直了身子，“自我正式成为根的那一天起，死亡就如影随形，伴我左右，从未离开分毫。”  
“任务中同伴死去，是再寻常不过的事情。”  
“我什么都没做。”  
“我不需要去做些什么来让自己淡然面对。”  
“因为我并不会像你、像你们一样，为此而悲伤。”

37.  
如果一个人在死之前脑子里谁的脸都看不见的话，那是不是意味着他就可以无谓死亡了。  
————漩涡鸣人  
鸣人静静地看着佐井的侧脸，心里渐渐的平静了下来。而后者顿了一下后，抬起头望着挂在空中的弯月，脸上难得的看起来有些柔和，“但是，现在，如果你死去的话，我一定会为此而悲伤。”  
我会为你的死去而悲伤。  
“没有会为我的死去而悲伤的人。”  
“也没有死去后会让我悲伤的人。”  
“本来是这样的。”  
“你们是多么的幸运。”  
“即便终有一天会死去，你也会拥有牵挂着和牵挂着你的人。”  
“与此同时，还有许多像我这样的人，临死前眼前不会浮现任何人的脸。”  
“自来也大人是幸运的，他拥有为他悲伤的人。”  
“你是幸运的，你拥有死去后会让你悲伤的人。”  
“悲伤证明着牵绊的存在。”  
佐井这么说着，心脏部位似乎有什么悲伤的东西缓缓流出来，流遍全身。如此深刻地剖析自己的悲惨人生，似乎有点不人道。把自己伤疤撕开给别人看，希望那个人能从中得到些安慰，不那么悲伤。  
鸣人能够明白，但他不需要这样的安慰。  
“我也会为你的死去而悲伤。”  
“如果有一天你即将死去，那就想想我吧。”  
“从此以后，你也是你口中的那种‘幸运’的人。”  
他这么说着，佐井侧头看了他一眼，没有说话，眼里似乎有什么东西一闪而逝，鸣人抓不住。  
当他协助鹿丸他们破解处自来也死前留下来的密码后和妙木山的蛤蟆仙人去妙木山学习仙术时，佐井也和大和、红豆被派遣去搜查大蛇丸的某一个遗留基地。就在这个时候，佩因入侵了。  
佐井被强制性调回，团藏大人要作壁上观，根部全体待命，不得出手。  
他是不在乎村子的死活的，他的绝对忠诚是给团藏的，而不是木叶。但是现在，他在乎鸣人的死活。  
鸣人暴走了。  
被钉死在地上的时候，雏田去救他，几乎是以卵击石。他站在坑边，就要下去的时候，鸦拉住了他,“你想死？”  
佐井看了看他，又看了看还在努力打断鸣人身上黑色的棍子的雏田，“应该死不了，我不会和对方正面冲突的。”  
鸦面无表情的盯着他看了几秒，松开了手，“我是说，你会死在团藏大人手里。”  
大概吧，谁在乎。  
他确实是没有正面交锋，只是乘着雏田战斗时拔掉黑色的棍子，当然，雏田撑不了多久。  
他也是。  
不过他的墨分身还是能争取一点时间的，一点点时间。  
“够了，已经够了！”鸣人低吼着，雏田落地的那一瞬间，他闭上了眼睛。  
佐井吐了口血，“不够，你得活着。”  
说完，他拔掉了最后一根棍子。而这时，最后一个墨分身也散落开来，夹带着空气中的灰尘，泼洒在地上。浮在空中的黑色长棍，也随着佩因的手起落下，贯穿了他的心脏。  
闭上眼睛前，他看见触目惊心的血色查克拉席卷了整片天空。  
诺大的村子，除了雏田，竟没有一个人跳出来救他。  
是，佩因是实力强大，无人能敌，但一起上的话，把鸣人从那些黑棍中解救出来还是做得到的吧。鸣人没有失去战斗力，解救出来后，还能继续战斗。无论是出于对鸣人，还是对村子，不是都该舍命去救他吗？整个村子，除了鸣人，还有谁能和佩因一战？  
但是没有人去。  
他没办法想做什么就做什么，因为他要原地待命。  
待你妈的命。  
去死吧，狗屎命令。  
反正，他是要先睡一会了。  
【我会为你的死去而悲伤。】  
好啊，这样就够了。  
【如果有一天你即将死去，那就想一想我吧。】  
好啊，那就想一想你。

38.  
我知道有些事情已经在不知不觉中发生了变化，等我真的意识到时，脑子里面那些模糊不清的东西都快要成形了，可我却还是看不透。  
————漩涡鸣人  
鸣人从未想到佐井会在这种情况下出现在他的面前，黑色的瞳孔里是远甚于以往的凛然杀意和苍白冷漠。  
佐井不该是这样的，他应该是无论如何身处怎样的濒死绝境都不为所动的理智，他应该是连杀人都不带丝毫情绪的空白。  
然而此刻的他，一招一式间，都是至死方休的狠绝。  
这是鸣人从未见过的佐井。  
“够了。”  
鸣人看着眼前的战场，不知是在对佐井说还是在对骤然落地雏田说，他声嘶力竭地吼着，“已经够了！”  
“不够，”他看见佐井踉跄着半蹲在他身边，呕血的时候轻皱了一下眉头，声音还是一如既往的平淡无味，“你得活着。”然后手掌一阵锥心的刺痛，最后一根黑色的长棍被拔出。  
然后。  
然后就是被刺穿的胸口，血溅了他一脸。那人再一次倒在了他面前，一如那时在大蛇丸基地一般，一如那时在国境的树林里一般，再一次为了救他倒在他面前。  
理智瞬间崩塌。  
他是第一次这般打从心底的感谢九尾的存在，顷刻间爆发出来的血色查克拉一眨眼就吞噬了一切。  
后来被人们欢呼着迎接他的时候，他想像个胜利者那般咧起嘴角笑一笑，却没能笑出来。这个他最擅长的表情，此刻就如同初次学步般生疏。于是突然有些能够理解佐井的无奈了。  
原来不是学不会自然的笑容，而是真的笑不出来。  
心里冰凉一片的时候还能笑得那么毫无破绽的话，才是真的令人胆寒吧。  
轮回天生，逆转生死。  
逆天而行的话，自然是要受到惩罚的。长门死的时候，不是没有遗憾的。他一生所渴求的和平，眼下看来仍是遥遥无期的。但好在最后的最后，他在鸣人的身上看到了希望。有多少人在鸣人的身上看到了希望呢？  
有多少人愿意为他死呢？  
鸣人不知道。  
他更不知道自己为什么会站在这里。  
天黑了，村子里的一片废墟妨碍不了人们的疲倦。他们席地而睡，依偎在一起，宁静而安然。倒也不是所有人都能安然入睡，即便是逆转生死，但过重的致死伤势还是无法瞬间愈合。  
比如说佐井。  
伤员的待遇当然是好的，大和队长的木遁在这种时候发挥的淋漓尽致。  
鸣人轻轻踩在木地板上，细微的声响似乎并没有吵醒床上的人。他就这么站在床边，窗外微弱的月光微微斜了进来，勉勉强强能映出佐井的侧脸。  
除了苍白也找不到其他形容词了。  
鸣人曾以为他是营养不良，但后来仔细想想，根里面肯定是注重部下的体格培养的。所以，大概是天生的吧。  
佐井长得不丑。老实说，很好看。原谅他找不到更好的形容词，因为赞美向来不是他所擅长的。但现在，鸣人愿意绞尽脑汁去想一些赞美的话，好在明天早上对方醒来的时候，自己可以真诚的向他表达感谢。  
感谢。  
好吧，也许不止是感谢。原谅他的迟钝，他也不知道自己是怎么想的。看着佐井难得毫无防备的脸，莫名其妙的就像伸出手摸一摸。然而就在指尖离苍白的皮肤仅一寸的时候，他硬生生止住了动作。  
【鸣人君，你想和我做吗？】  
操！  
【书上说，当一个人长时间以别样的眼神看着另一个人的身体并且试图靠近触摸的时候，就表示他想和这个人做。】  
鸣人有些崩溃。他脑子里突然回响起佐井曾经说的话，顿时就懵了。  
“你在干什么？”  
他还处于自我怀疑的震惊状态，所以当佐井出声时，他直接吓得跳了起来。  
“你怎么醒了？！”鸣人差点咬着舌头，看着佐井瞪大了眼睛。  
房间里面多了陌生的气息佐井自然是第一时间就知道了，只是他身上疼得厉害，实在难开口说话，胸腔的震动会引起伤口的疼痛。而且，他也想看看鸣人到底想干什么。  
佐井知道鸣人想触碰他的脸，但他不知道鸣人为什么会停下来，所以他忍不住出声了。  
“真是的，”鸣人抱怨着在床边坐下，“既然醒着就说啊，吓我一跳……”说完扭头看向佐井，见他缓缓起身，鸣人连忙上前一手扶住他的肩膀，另一手绕到他背后把枕头立起来方便他靠。  
鸣人摆枕头的时候，才发现似乎有些不妥。他现在的姿势，脸几乎是贴着佐井的脖子的，极近的距离外加对方的温热的呼吸轻轻地打在他的耳边，让他感觉有些异样感横生。而这明明就是再平常不过的动作了，只围着条毛巾就跟牙在澡堂里扭打的时候，可都没有感到有什么不对劲的地方。可面对佐井时却总是，不自然。是的，不自然。  
想到这里，鸣人动作顿了一下，然后迅速放好枕头正要抽身后退的时候，佐井微微偏头，勾着他的后颈把微凉的唇映上了上去。


	14. 第十三章

38.  
我也并不是什么都不图，我有想要的，即便我知道很难，但我还是想要。  
————佐井  
佐井在赌。  
在鸣人将他推开之前，他向后拉开了距离，背靠着过度柔软的枕头像是什么事情都没发生一样，脸色异常平静地看着还没缓过神来的某人，黑色的瞳孔里除了鸣人的倒影外再无其他。  
许是佐井的神色太过淡然，鸣人倒也没有像往常那般大呼小叫，只是愣在那里微微红了脸庞，不知该做何反应。  
皎洁的月光从窗户斜了进来，刚刚好只映出了鸣人一人的身形，完美地隐去了佐井的一切。他在月光照不到的地方攥着手指，打破了满室静寂的声音却平静得不起一丝波澜：“你是不是喜欢我，鸣人君。”  
“哈？！怎、怎么可能……你……”  
佐井打断了鸣人的语无伦次，重申一遍，他在赌。他看着鸣人从诧异到慌张的反应，手心已经开始冒汗，声音却毫无破绽，“不用急着否认。”  
鸣人看不清佐井的脸，所以他也不知道后者正在紧张观察他脸上的每一丝表情变化，否则他就会知道这个人并不是表面上的这般淡然地下着结论。  
对，佐井确实是在故作平静，让这个还不成定论的事情看起来像是个定论。他要先入为主地开门见山，掌握主动权，然后借此观察鸣人反应，以便自己及时改变策略。毕竟，如果鸣人真的只是把他当朋友，直截了当地表白的话，到最后会连朋友都没得做。  
佐井不想让事情发展到这种地步，所以他需要万分小心谨慎，在确定鸣人对他有超出同伴的好感之前，他不能露出破绽。  
“这已经是第几次你试图和我有身体接触了。”佐井冷静平淡的声音听起来就像是在说别人的事情，事不关己冰冷态度令鸣人莫名的就窜了一头火，肚子里面却快要结冰了。  
“去死吧，”鸣人站了起来，看向阴暗中佐井的身影，不知道对方是不是还像往常那样挂着没有意义的微笑，“你个死自恋狂！”  
“上次问小樱是不是喜欢你，这次问我，”鸣人一边说着，一边爬上窗台。天上的云气定是一下子散开了，月光如瀑的倾泻下，佐井清楚地看见了对方脸上的神情，好像很是不爽而且，而且……  
而且很失望。  
“你的自恋症没救了！”话音未落鸣人就从二楼跳了下去，只留下佐井仍然坐在光芒照不到的阴暗处，皱紧了眉头。不爽这一点，佐井倒是能理解，毕竟被一个男人问了“你是不是喜欢我”。但是为什么会失望？  
自己说了什么让他失望的话吗？  
没有啊。  
所以，鸣人这是什么意思？

39.  
即便是被明确指出，我仍是不能确切地形容。  
————漩涡鸣人  
所以说，佐井到底是什么意思？  
鸣人胡乱地抓着头发，床单已经快要被滚烂了。  
那个混蛋，自顾自地亲完他之后就跟个没事儿人一样，害得他胡思乱想三天了！  
“不是，你想问我是不是喜欢你，你问就好了，你凑上来干什么！”第四天的时候鸣人到底是忍不住了，和小樱一起来探病时，趁着她出去拿药的空荡，一脚踢在了床腿上，质问着。  
而床上的那人只是微笑着喝了口水，然后才慢条斯理地说着讽刺的话，“只是想看你是什么反应，以此判断你是不是真的迷恋上我了。”  
“当然，不缺乏恶作剧的成分，毕竟我也想看看以你的智商在那种情况下会作出怎样的过激行为。”  
所以小樱端着药推门进来的时候看到的就是鸣人那家伙跳着脚指着微笑的重伤患破口大骂一副恨不得冲上去咬人的样子。  
“医院内给我保持安静啊混蛋！！！”  
然后就安静了。  
佐井乖乖地吃药，鸣人静静地躺（死？）在地上，小樱默默地看着（盯着？）佐井吃药。确定病患干净利落地吃完那些巨难下咽的樱式自制营养药丸后，拖着睡着（死？）了的鸣人离开了病房。  
鸣人揉着肿起来的右脸，反坐在转椅上像个蔫黄瓜绕着忙着开药单的小樱转圈，“小樱，如果一个人总是想要靠近某个人，甚至试图有进一步的身体接触，并且会因此而心跳加速，那意味着什么？”  
“这个‘一个人’就是你自己吧，拐弯抹角累不累？”  
“不是！我……”鸣人当即反驳，急了半天到底还是垂头丧气地点了点头，“是。”  
“那么恭喜你，”小樱写完了最后一个字，一脚踩住了鸣人坐着的转椅的底座，阻止了他令人头晕的绕圈，“你已经陷入了一场粉红色的单恋中。”  
说完这句话，两个人都愣住了。  
鸣人还处于无法接受这个结论却又发现种种迹象都表明这个结论就是事实的矛盾状态，而小樱却是发现这段对方怎么惊人的熟悉。  
话说，上次……  
—“如果一个人因为某个人轻微的触碰如何接近而心跳加速、喉咙发干、紧张难言，这意味着什么？”  
—“那么，只对那一个人的触碰这样吗？”  
—“目前是这样。”  
—“很好，恭喜你，佐井先生！你即将陷入一场让你痛并快乐着的单恋中。”  
哎？！  
不是吧……  
巧合？  
小樱觉得自己一定是在脑洞大开，不然怎么会有这种猜测？可是想到前面佐井多少次为了鸣人连命都不要，而鸣人，鸣人为佐井做了什么？  
鸣人对佐井所做的，和对自己、对其他人并没有什么区别，看不出差异。甚至还有一层若有若无的隔阂感，毕竟所站阵营不一样……  
但是小樱有她女人的可怕直觉，只觉得自己看漏了某些地方。想到这里，她抬头看向鸣人，而后者此刻仍然没办法接受自己喜欢佐井的这个说法。  
那是喜欢吗？如果说心跳加速就是喜欢的话，是不是过于笼统了。他确实是在面对佐井时有时会有着不同于其他的别扭、不自然感，在温泉那次也确实是心脏砰砰砰得跳了个没完，但那就是喜欢吗？  
鸣人不能确切地说出他对佐井到底是抱着怎样的想法，却也知道那不是简简单单几句就可以敷衍带过的。那是模糊不清的，有感动也有感激，有同情也有怜悯。那是说是好友又还没有达到，说是同伴又不够贴切的，不知是好感还是喜欢的东西。而那天晚上佐井的态度也已经很明显了，根本就不在意自己是否真的喜欢他的样子，平淡得就像是在说别人的事情一样。  
完全不在乎。  
“不是吧……”鸣人抱着椅背把整张脸都埋进了臂弯里，止不住长叹了口气。这到底算是什么呀……  
而见他如此反应的小樱也不由得担心了起来——现在是特别时期，鸣人这个状态的话，是不是有点危险？  
“鸣人，”小樱拍了拍他的肩膀，安慰道，“要不要和我商量一下？”   
40.  
越靠近越能发现距离有多远。以前是不明白横在中间的障碍到底是什么，现在是知道了但却发现自己根本就无能为力。  
————鸣人  
佐井的伤已经好了五六成，前两天从临时医院回居民点了。鸣人拎着小樱要他带给佐井的营养剂和其它的一些叫不出名字的药剂往那边去，一路上基本都在施工。  
虽然小樱难得温柔体贴，不过他并没有和前者商量自己的复杂情绪。倒不是说难以启齿，只是纲手奶奶尚且昏迷不醒，村内伤患又众多，小樱和静音已经是身心俱疲，没必要再为这种相对来说无关紧要的小事操心。  
其实所谓的居民点也只是简易搭建的木屋，不甚隔音，所以当鸣人站在门外刚要敲门进去的时候，屋里的声音轻而易举地传入了他的耳朵。  
“你这次真的玩大了。”从未听过的女人声音，但语气却很熟悉，让鸣人下意识地就想到了鸦。当然，他并不知道鸦的这个代号，他只是知道这个人曾经冒充佐井和他一起出任务。现在估计又是变成了别人的样子，用着别人的声音。  
“团藏大人说了什么？”是佐井的声音，不像往日里那般冷静。  
“什么都没说。”鸦抱着胳膊靠在床尾，一副干练女忍的模样，“只是打算再派了个人来监视漩涡鸣人。”  
“其中意思，不用我说了吧。”  
很明显，这次明目张胆的违背命令，佐井已经失了团藏的信任。是的，他确实是没办法也不会对团藏说谎或是作假，只要团藏问了，他只能实话实说。但是如果佐井有心隐瞒，禀报的时候至少是可以能言简意赅就言简意赅的。  
至于团藏没问的，他更是不需要禀报了。再加上对团藏报告鸣人的行为活动基本都是用墨文字传信的，佐井更是可以避重就轻。这次违背命令，团藏自然会对他此前以及今后的汇报起疑。而多派一个人过来，鸦又能轻而易举地得知，所以想来是没有刻意隐瞒这件事情，很明显就是在借此给他最后的警告。  
如果此后他的汇报和暗中那个人的汇报有出入，那么后果就不用多说了。想到这里，佐井皱紧了眉头，坐在床上骨节攥得作响，“派了谁去？”  
“山中先生的后辈，感知型忍者。”  
“……”佐井扶了扶前额，说不出的烦躁，“以鸣人的仙人感知力，只要开一次仙人模式就能察觉到，大人难道不清楚这一点吗？”  
鸦掀起了嘴角，嘲讽之意不用明说，“被发现又怎么样，你以为在此之前，纲手不知道团藏大人派你去第七班的真实用意？旗木卡卡西不知道你一直在替大人监视漩涡鸣人吗？”  
“这都是高层们心知肚明的事情，知道了又能怎么样，还真能不顾团藏大人的脸面直接把你杀了、把你踢回根……”  
“你错了。”佐井打断了他的话，“五代目碍于团藏大人不好动我，但是卡卡西就不一样了。如果我真的什么都一五一十地传书给大人的话，那个人真的会把我杀了。”  
“只要他想，他随时都能在各种任务中动动手脚让我死于‘意外’。”  
“所以卡卡西其实是信任你的？”鸦站直了身子，侧目看了眼床上的人。佐井闭上了眼睛，压下心头的烦躁，飞快地整理着思绪，“卡卡西一直都是看破不说破。只是自来也大人死后情势紧张，他有稍微警告过我，点到为止的那种。”  
“问题是，如果被鸣人发现自己被监视着的话，一定会闹得厉害，到时候事情就下不来台了。”佐井睁开眼睛，一边说着一边低头揉捏着指节，“所以不能让鸣人知道这个人的存在。”  
“但是卡卡西得知道。”  
有能力第一时间察觉到监视者并且能够解决得无声无息的人，就只有卡卡西了。而且卡卡西和纲手不一样，他不受高层牵制，不需要承受来自高层和顾问的压力。纲手作为火影不能和团藏硬来，但是他可以。  
最关键的是，团藏现在忙着当选六代目火影的事情，根本不可能抽出精锐战力去解决卡卡西，能不能得手都是个问题。失了手倒是小事，折损战力才是问题。在这个节骨眼，他担不起这个损失。  
只顾着纲手昏迷，团藏大人却是算漏了还有卡卡西这一关，他大概也不认为卡卡西真的会不管不顾地杀了他的人。不过照佐井这些天的相处下来的了解来看，以卡卡西那种一不做二不休、动起手来什么情面都不留的杀伐果断来看，绝对会当场抹杀掉潜在危险的。  
想到这里，佐井终于稍稍松了口气。鸦看了他一眼，没说什么，瞬身离开了——自己该说的都说了，解决办法也有了，留在这儿也没用。  
鸣人在门外也听了个全，说惊讶吧，也不惊讶。说不惊讶吧，也惊讶。原来自己一直跟个傻子一样，什么都不知道。人们只看到他拯救村子，为追回佐助而一刻不停的努力，为阻止晓而奋力战斗，却看不到还有人在背地里替他挡下这些搬不上台面的事情。  
人们不知道，他也不知道。  
他所面对的，一直都是人们都看得见的，阳光下的。而佐井他们所面对的，却是阴影里的，不光鲜也不亮丽。  
鸣人抬手推开门走了进去。  
“你又要瞒着我做些什么？”


	15. 第十五章

41.  
有的时候事情的发展真的是让人焦躁不已却又束手无策。世界上最无可奈何的事情大概就是，我愿意拿命护着你的同时却又身不由己只能施以伤害。  
————佐井  
“你又想瞒着我做什么？”  
鸣人推开门的时候，佐井短暂性的愣了愣，很快便反应了过来，“都是些以你的头脑无法想明白的事情。”  
一如既往的讽刺试图激怒对方来扯开这个他不愿多做停留的话题，然而鸣人这次却没有如他所愿。他走到床边放下东西坐下，自顾自地说着乍听起来没由来的话，背着光的脸看不清表情：“我也不是傻子，多少也能猜到一些，但猜不出个具体。”  
鸣人的态度令人捉摸不透，不知道是喜是怒。佐井张了张口想要说些什么，一时却又不知道该说些什么，到底是什么都没说，房间里顿时就沉默了下来。  
窗外阳光灿烂，透进来的却独带一份冷意，静静的映在床尾一角，形成一块光斑。  
然后到底是鸣人先打破了这份沉默，直直看向佐井的眼里有些暗沉。他低沉了声音，放慢的语速带了些郑重的意味：“这些日子里，多谢关照。”  
关照。  
多谢。  
佐井抿起了唇角，没说话。  
没有像往日里那样挂上不甚自然的笑容随口客气两句揭过这个尴尬氛围里错误话题，他只是面无表情的回视着鸣人的目光，什么话都没有说。  
“我看不见那些。”看不见那些被暗藏于阴影处的东西，那些不堪，他看不见。  
“你们帮我挡下了很多。”  
鸣人一直都是任性的，不管不顾，只按照自己认定的路走，从不去在意其他。而他之所以能这样任性，是因为总有人在他看不见的地方替他挡下那些见不得光的东西，让他可以走在自己选择的路上只专注于眼前的障碍。  
他的只言片语在旁人听来可能无法理解，但是佐井却明白他在说什么。  
“我身不由己，”低哑的声音暗示着诉说的艰难，鸣人看过去的时候，床上的黑发青年垂下了眼帘，“也说不出口。”舌上的言咒依旧死死的锁着他这个人。  
“这些事情，你都不要过问。”自然会有人处理。  
“我能做的，也只有这些了。”也只能暗地里做些小动作。  
“已经够了，”鸣人打断了他的话，“你所做的这些。”  
“我能理解。”  
然后就是沉默。  
佐井出院那天鸣人不在村子里，走出临时医院的时候，阳光刺眼的厉害。胸口的伤依然隐隐作痛，有一种只要拉伸一次就能立刻绽裂开来的错觉。不过也没有留院继续调养的意思，樱发的少女几乎是黑着脸看他走出大门的。  
好在对方也能理解他的心情，倒是没有强行把他踢回去。毕竟整个村子都毁于一旦，再沉稳的人也没办法安心躺在病床上享受着二十四小时的悉心照顾。  
五代目火影几乎连维持呼吸的查克拉都榨干出来试图护住所有人的代价就是陷入极度虚弱的昏迷状态久久无法醒来，苍老的皮肤终于有了符合她的年纪的样子却又那么的不适合她这个人。  
卡卡西倒是难得的在村子里，佐井在火影帐篷看见他的时候只是不着痕迹地看了他一眼，前者平日里的那只无精打采的眼睛出现了一瞬间的凌厉。  
然而第二天看见鸣人热火朝天的在村里搬运着木材的时候，佐井就知道那个白发的男人并没有除掉那个自己没办法动手只能甩锅给他的人。  
产生疑问的那一瞬间突然反应了过来。  
虽然卡卡西有那个能力没有他的提醒也能发现异样，但就算不是自己除掉的又怎么样。无论是那个监视者上报的关于鸣人的内容与自己有出入，还是死于卡卡西或者大和或者其他的什么人之手，自己都会在事情发生的那一刻起失去顶头上司的全部信任。  
所以卡卡西没动他。  
真是个难题。  
不仅要如实汇报鸣人的情况，就连掩护这个人也是他的忠诚度考验之一。  
顿时就头疼了起来。  
怎么办？当时和鸦谈论这件事情的时候，自己一心只想着团藏是为了核对他的汇报内容是否属实才派来这个人做第二份监视汇报，而卡卡西一定会除掉这个人，但他却没想到这个人的生死安好同时也判定了他的忠诚度。  
这次，真的麻烦了。  
且不说自己日后必须得如实汇报鸣人的情况，最麻烦的是，一旦鸣人开仙人模式发现了自己被监视了，以他的性格，一定会寻根究底，到时候就真的收不了场了。  
鸣人注意到佐井在附近的时候，后者正面无表情地盯着远处走神。  
“你在干什么？”  
很明显，他的突然的凑近惊到了这个正在暗自思索着什么的人。  
“不，”果断的摇了摇头，佐井微微后退了一步拉开了过近的距离，“没什么，想看看有没有什么要帮忙的。”  
“是吗，”鸣人若有所思地点了点头，侧身指向那边正在施工的地方，“你现在能干这些吗？”他当然知道这人的伤还没好透，也只是随口一问。没想到佐井依然嘴不饶人，脸上弯起的笑容让鸣人想杀人，“这些事情去找那些头脑简单四肢发达的人好了。”  
好吧，他现在又成了头脑简单四肢发达的人。  
还有，他们之间的关系不是应该在再一次以命相搏的战斗后更进一步了吗？为什么这家伙还是不留余力的一本正经地黑他？  
正好是快要午饭的时候，鸣人拖着佐井一起跑去一乐老板临时摆起的摊子那边蹭饭的时候，围过来了四五个两眼亮晶晶地盯着鸣人看的孩子。  
“那个，你就是鸣人哥哥吗？”  
说实话，鸣人现在在村子里的影响力已经出乎了所有人的预料。火影是村子的最高战力，而纲手的倒下无疑是压在众人心头的巨石。在这种情况下，这个在危难之际以一己之力力挽狂澜并且拯救了无数生命的金发少年，几乎成了所有人的精神支柱。  
所以会有孩子满脸憧憬的上前，也在佐井的意料之中，但却不在鸣人的理解范围内，很明显这个人还不自知。所以他有些诧异的点了点头，“是啊，怎么了？”  
然后一阵欢呼雀跃。  
“那个那个……我听爸爸说你是村子的大英雄！”  
“是啊是啊，我妈妈还说你像个仙人，打败了敌人！”  
………  
自是一番吵闹不提，面对小孩子们接二连三发问，鸣人一时之间有些应接不暇。坐在一旁专心看着拉面种类的佐井在听到一句“给我们看看吧鸣人哥哥！”的时候，顿时心里咯噔一下。  
“可以是可以，不过得等了几分钟……”并不善于拒绝别人的鸣人当然没有拒绝，因为他也没打算拒绝。佐井猛地转过身来看向身旁的人，只见对方已经闭上了眼睛。  
“鸣人！”人生中第一次行动快于大脑，匆忙出声拉过鸣人的胳膊，却在对方睁开眼睛询问的看向他的时候编不出个打断他的理由。于是，就在两人无言的对视中，倒映在佐井瞳孔里的那双眼睛缓缓浮上了橙色的仙纹。


	16. 第十六章

42.  
如果突然失去了束缚，要去做什么呢。  
————佐井  
坏事了。  
眼看着面前这人浮上眼角的橙色仙纹，佐井的第一个念头便是藏不住了。下意识绷紧了神经，做好了一旦鸣人对此有所反应便第一时间阻拦下来的准备。仙人模式下，这种并不是出自善意的监视性视线，就如同黑夜中的萤火般明显。然而预想中一旦发现异样必定会一探究竟的某人，却只是在身边几个孩童稚气的惊呼声响起时，难掩得意之色的弯起了眼睛。  
一乐的拉面还是一如既往的飘香四溢，孩子们看够了便散去玩耍，鸣人盯着面前的碗，迫不及待地掰开了手里的筷子。佐井却是若有所思，心中疑惑却不知该怎么开口：那人确实就在附近，难道鸣人没发现？  
“当然发现了。”  
突如其来的一句让佐井动作一僵，看向身旁的人不知该作何表情，最后只能故作镇定面不改色，等着对方的下文。鸣人吃得稀里哗啦，颇有些口齿不清，“早就发现了，私底下我也是有练习仙人模式的。”  
“……那你怎么………”  
“刚发现的时候差点就冲过去把他揪出来的，结果被卡卡西老师拦住。”想到这里，鸣人就有些头疼，没想到卡卡西竟然也在暗处，真的是……  
“你们都把我当傻子，这种事情早点告诉我不就好了，我又不是一根筋的非要做什么。”他说到这儿的时候，有些愤愤不平，赌气般的戳了戳面里的叉烧。佐井收回视线，认真的想了想，经历了这么多事情，身旁这人确实也不会还是当年那个空有满腔热情的稚气少年了。  
人，总是会变的，看似与往常无异的灿烂模样，实则皮囊之下究竟有了如何的变化，除却本人，谁又能知道。  
“不用担心，”鸣人这么说着的时候，那张稚气未脱的侧脸，在佐井看来竟意外的坚毅，“你做你该做的，至于我，他们又能把我怎么样。”  
现在在这个村子里，还真没几个人能动得了他。  
团藏监视他也不过是想要个一切尽在掌握中的安心而已，觊觎火影之位肯定是要牢牢盯死人柱力和其尾兽的动向。所以，要看就看好了，他也没在暗地里谋划些什么。  
鸣人说这话的时候，佐井短暂地愣了愣，没去问他是从什么时候开始知道自己的真实任务内容的。他只是垂下了眼帘，卷了卷筷子上的拉面，然后低哑了声音：“抱歉。”  
抱歉，我们的关系是建立在谎言上的，无论这份关系是深是浅，我都很抱歉。  
确实，他不懂人之常情，不懂爱恨情仇，但他也懂是非对错，也懂得人类在互相欺瞒得同时又有多讨厌谎言这种东西。  
所以他道歉，道歉自己的目的不纯，道歉自己即便深感抱歉却又不得不继续下去。  
“嗯，我接受了。”鸣人扭头看向他，笑得仍是那般灿烂，像是从未变过。  
五影会谈的到来倒是在预料之中，各国人柱力惨死大半，尾兽悉数被夺，五大国要是再不做出些反应，那就完了。而会议内容中会有联合剿杀晓组织这一条，也在预料之中。因此，作为其中一员的宇智波佐助会在联合通缉名单上，也没什么好意外的了。  
所以，听闻鸣人与卡卡西早一步拦住了前往参加会议的雷影，甚至不惜下跪请求对方放过自己昔日的挚友时，佐井也没太意外。至于佐助竟然会追杀团藏大人以至于正面硬抗五影被自称宇智波斑的面具男带走，这就出乎了所有人的意料了。  
鸣人过度呼吸以致昏迷的时候，佐井还在千里之外木叶的简易帐篷里，听闻消息后心里其实冷静得异常，说是毫无波动也不为过。深知在这件事情上，自己没有话语权，没资格，也没立场去说些什么。  
但，就是说了。  
“你有没想过，鸣人如今所遭受的这些，全都是为了当年对你许下的一个未完成的承诺？”  
“为了一个诺言，把自己逼上绝路。”  
“这个承诺太重，他已经背不起了。”  
说这些话的时候，并没有想过该委婉些表达出来，只是那样就事论事地说了，因为他还没学会那些高级的语言艺术。所以樱发的少女瞬间红了眼眶，咬牙哭得不能自已，站在自己尚且昏迷的师傅旁，抹着眼泪一遍又一遍地念着“对不起”，然后毅然决然地要将这个承诺揽过，做个彻底的了结。  
只是他没想到这个了结，是真正意义上的了结。  
赶到铁之国的同期几人悉数被精通医药之术的女人轻松放倒，当然也包括他自己。分身在后方告诉那个因为小樱的告白而惊疑不定的金发青年，这几人此刻离去的方向，是要杀了宇智波佐助的路。  
他多此一举的前来告诉鸣人这件本该隐瞒他的事情，并不是出于对于佐助的同情也不是出于妇人之仁，只是单纯地认为，后者该知道那个女人要去做什么。  
鸣人理应知道自己的承诺对象此时对这个“承诺”的想法和决定，然后再自己作出选择。他是阻拦还是顺从还是另辟蹊径，都不是旁人可以左右的。  
就像面前的人听完后面无表情地擦肩从他身旁走过时对他说的：  
“别再对小樱说那样的话，和你无关。”  
这句话看似冷冰冰的不留情面，但也是事实。  
确实，这件事情从头到尾，都和他不相干，他不是事件的参与者之一，所以他的所言所行，只是一个旁观者的多言。  
看棋不说棋，看破不说破，这才是他该做的。  
而鸣人在此期间，已经回绝了不止他一个人的好意，五代风影离去时是否倍感无奈，却也不得而知了。  
至于后面的剧情发展倒是没什么惊天地泣鬼神，只是团藏终究是死于他最忌惮的宇智波之手，鸣人赶到的及时，小樱正用着淬了毒的苦无却因为一时犹豫堪堪就要被反杀。  
总之就是不了了之，陷于复仇的人仍是一心如此，苦于救赎的人还在死命追逐，除了拉近即将爆发的全面战争外，并无任何进展。  
而他也因上司的丧生，被根里的前辈们紧急召唤回村。没打算等着鸣人同期的几人，当天夜里就要先行一步，却在旅馆门口被挡了个正着。  
鸣人就蹲在门外的台阶上，头上落了层薄薄的雪花，月光下略显落寞。  
“接下来你要做什么？”问这句话的时候，鸣人回头看了他一眼，脸上淡淡的表情看不出端倪。佐井想了想，回道：“不知道。”  
他确实不知道，一时之间失去了自己十几年来被要求誓死也要效忠的首领，刻入骨髓的项圈有朝一日竟突然被解下。此时此刻除却迷茫，再无其他。  
无悲，亦无喜，只是环顾四周，条条大路四通八达却不知该向何处迈步的茫然。  
对于这个回答，鸣人并没有什么不满，倒是能理解，于是点了点头，又问道：“那你舌头上的咒印，是不是也解开了？”  
佐井愣了愣，然后拔出匕首充当镜面，在门前昏暗的路灯下伸出舌头照了照，“嗯，没有了。”  
“那从今以后，你就自由了。”鸣人笑了笑，佐井却陷入了深思，好半晌才说了句前者无从反驳的话，瞬间结束了这个话题。  
“忍者没有自由而言。我只是即将换一个效忠的对象而已，本质上依然是别人手里的武器，一把易主的刀。”  
鸣人哑然，沉默了几秒，方才想到一点好处：“至少，你以后会和我们站在一个立场。”  
佐井想了想，然后点了点头，脸上扬起的笑容依然有些笨拙。  
后面也就无话可聊了，再加上赶时间，简单说了几句便打算赶路，展开卷轴骑上墨鹰之背的时候，身后的人站了起来，很是郑重地说出了他大半夜蹲在这里费这么大劲兜了几个圈子后真正要说的话：“谢谢你没有瞒我。”这里，是指佐井跟随小樱他们一同前往以防万一，又留下分身来告诉他小樱此次前来反常言行的真正原因，让他能够及时赶到。  
“也谢谢你一心站在我的立场为我考虑。”后面这句，鸣人没有说出来。  
佐井回头看向他，这一次笑得终于自然了些：“我已经瞒了你太多事情，不想再多一件。况且，这是朋友该做的，不是吗。”  
鸣人看着他，下意识上前了一步，然而还没来得及说些什么，眼前的墨鹰便振了振双翅，卷起一阵强劲的气流，飞上了仍在飘雪的夜空，很快便隐入一片浓重的黑暗中，没了踪影。


	17. 第十七章

42.  
很多人穷其一生都没能得知自己真正想要的是什么，有时候即便想要的就在眼前伸手便能碰到，却因为没有认清内心而错过了，就此到死都没能明白什么才是自己所渴求的。

而我，我在有限的岁月中找到了，却又发现自己碰不到。  
——————————— —————————佐井

鸣人没想到的是，佐井此去，就如同石沉大海般，彻底失去了音讯。  
再见时已是四战的你死我活，确实不是什么合适的时间和地点。  
“那你就试试看。”  
咬牙切齿的声音压抑着难以想象的杀意，鸣人从未见过佐井这般愤怒到目眦尽裂的模样，一如佩因入侵时他从未见过这人杀意迸溅、不死不休的模样般，所以他愣住了。从远处赶来看到这一幕时，下意识便止住了步伐。  
那人如猎豹般蹲伏于地，挥开半人高的卷轴，行云流水般泼墨于上，然后印结，画中鬼神具显。  
“不可原谅……”  
他低喃着，看向面前那笑得哀凉的少年，那瞬间，鸣人在他眼里看见了极为压抑的悲伤和不舍掩盖在满腔的愤恨中。  
是了，谁都不该受到这般对待。  
这个人可以承受背负着兄长的性命而活下去的重量。  
他也能接受早已沉于永恒宁静的灵魂被唤回这个丑恶不堪的浊世，他在根的敌人里见过太多比这更下作的手段。  
但是，即便是他，是说，即便是人们口中“无名无姓无往无来，不具人格亦无感情”的他，也难以承受，难以承受，承受面前这个人的死而复生，生而复死。  
再一次面对这个人的“死亡”，亲手。   
即便是他，也难以承受。  
鸣人都明白。  
即便不是九尾仙人模式的善恶情绪感知能力，他也能明白。  
于是他止步了。  
就像佐井无法介入他和佐助之间的恩怨纠葛般，他也难以插足佐井和这个在封印的最后缝隙里笑着说“佐井…吗？你真的是有了个很好听的名字啊……”的人之间。  
谁都有自己的沼泽，即便他们无法拯救彼此，但他们能看见彼此的挣扎，并且理解。  
这就够了。  
人们都在自己的余生中挣扎，却少有人能看见彼此的挣扎。  
所以这就够了。  
鸣人的影分身转身离开的时候，佐井半蹲在地上没抬头，只是看着眼前的空白卷轴轻颤着稍稍闭了闭眼，然后站起来又是没完没了的战场厮杀。  
到底还是来了，果然没能瞒得住。  
那么接下来就真的一步都不能输了，鸣人和杀人蜂作为最后的人柱力，是这场战争成败的关键。如今既然在众人的百般隐瞒和阻挠下仍是来了，他们那也只能更加视死如归了。  
还真是那家伙能做出来的事，该说是任性还是自信呢……  
信，你看，那就是让我即便在泥泞中苦苦挣扎也尚能奋力跪行的人，很难懂吧。  
想到这里，忍不住下手更加狠厉。  
因为人呐，总得为了什么而战。谁都需要活下去的理由，而他比任何人都更需要。  
当他站在很远的地方看着那个浑身都燃烧着九尾查克拉的人柱力时，脑子里是空的，不是吃惊不是失神，只是单纯的空白。  
是远，好远，远的像隔了时光。  
“那里始终不会有你的一席之地。”鸦站在他身旁，和众多赶来的忍者一起，用着不知道是谁的脸，看着前方并肩而立的三人，平平淡淡地说着一针见血的话，“也不是你的最终归处。”  
“啊，我知道。”他应了一声，然后抽出刀：“而我想要创造的归处，也不是那里。”  
早在鸣人对他说“和你无关”时，佐井就明白没有谁能够挤进那三人之间，卡卡西不行，他也不行。而鸣人和佐助之间的你死我活恩恩怨怨，更是没人能干涉，小樱不行，他更是做不到。  
这没什么，他不介意，也早就放弃了要真正融入那个小队。  
他想要的容身之所，从来都不是第七班。  
他想要的归处，从来都只是漩涡鸣人一个人而已。  
“我想要那个人成为我最终的归处，为此我愿意用上全部的心机和手段。”  
“这么坚定的吗……”鸦听到他说的这么直白时，并没有过多的意外，毕竟，这位也不是什么委婉羞涩的人。最前方正在对峙，这边各路残余的忍者大军已经陆续全部赶到，迅速调整着战斗状态，蓄势待发中。而比起周围忍者的屏气敛息，他们两个人事不关己般却丝毫不受周围紧张气氛的影响，握着刀站在人群中面色平淡地说着与此无关的话。  
并不是不在乎这场战争的输赢，只是抗压能力强而已。根的人，在战斗中对于生死输赢，都是没有什么情绪起伏的。与其说是无畏，倒不如说是无谓。即便像佐井这般已经获得部分人格和情感，但在步入战场厮杀时，仍是会无法控制的失去情绪感知。这是在那么多年里的被洗脑被训练中根深蒂固的，深埋于潜意识里的条件反射。  
“你要怎么做到这一点，你不是女人，能和他组织家庭。而作为友人或是同伴，你也没可能在他心里占据重要到可以成为‘归处’的地位吧。据我所知，他过命之交的朋友可不少，你能排上几号？”  
趁着这个不知何时就会被打破的僵持局面，对于鸦一连串的反问，佐井并没有回答。他沉默了，垂下了眼帘，然后低沉了声音，说：“我见到信了。”  
“……什么时候？”  
“奇袭的时候。”  
“……想说的话，说了吗？”这么多年来最想让对方知道的，是否有机会说了呢。  
“说了。所以，”说到这里，他抬起目光，死寂如深潭的漆黑瞳孔终是起了波澜：“我已经没有遗憾。我现在什么都没有，今后我只会拥有，不会失去。不管那是什么，我总会得到些什么。即便什么都无法获得，也不会更糟了。那我不如搏一搏，人总得为了什么而战。”  
鸦愣了愣，不知何时，曾经这个看似空洞无趣实则内心深处苦苦渴求着连他自己都说不清的某些东西的人，已然找到了他想要的，并且为此而前进着。  
所以他愣住了，然后转着手里的长刀横于身前，忍不住扬起了唇角：“还是先活过今天再说吧。”  
佐井抖开卷轴，两虎跃出纸张左右伴于身旁，也笑了笑，回道：“这话是对你自己说的吧。”

43.  
一个人和另一个人之间的关系并不总是一成不变的，它就像是两条河流，在广袤的大地上蜿蜒，或汇聚或分流，或并行或交错，也许汇聚后分流，也许分流后又汇聚，分分合合。但无论最终如何，它们都是独立的两条河流，来自不同的地方，有着各自的起源和沿途的风景。  
它们曾经互不相识各有悲欢与离合。

————漩涡鸣人

鸣人已经奔赴主战场，死伤的惨烈预料之中又预料之外。敌人的最终意图已经逐步清晰，谎言撕开后的真相现实又无奈，唯有死亡如此真实而又冰冷。  
只有真真切切地站在战场上，才能切实地明白生命的脆弱与死亡的残酷。  
宁次的血在他的手上温热一片，曾经也有个人像这样为他挡去死亡，毫不犹豫的。  
为什么？  
为什么要拿自己的命来救他的？  
为什么？  
真的值得吗？  
敌人的讽刺尖锐刻薄，却无一不戳中他的死门。鸣人以前答应过宁次，等他当上火影了，一定会帮他打破分家的桎梏，一定会，让他飞得更高。可是现在，他还没当上火影，他还什么都不是，前一秒还在说着自己一定会带来真正的和平，而下一秒，就被现实结结实实地摔破了一切，摔得四碎。  
“我真的，能带来和平吗？”  
这个念头冒出来的那一瞬间，所有的负面情绪都如同黑色的河流般轰然决堤。  
【我真的能做到吗？】  
【真正的和平真的存在吗？】  
【什么才是真正的和平？】  
【有人的地方就会有战争】  
【有人的地方就会有爱恨情仇的滋生】  
【怨恨是基于爱】  
【我该如何消除所有人的怨恨？】  
【我该如何拔出一切怨恨的根源？】  
【自来也所说的和平，他所托付给我的一切，我真的能做到吗？】  
【我，真的，能做到吗。】  
宁次的黑色长发铺了一地，身下的血蜿蜒成红色的河。鸣人托着这具在他手中逐渐冷去的身躯，连同着自己的血液也一并开始冷去。这个生命两分钟前还如此的鲜活，现在却再没了心跳，就像是猩红的余火，不可逆转地失去温度化为灰烬。  
他听不见敌人的嘲讽，也听不见雏田的声音。他抬头放眼望去，目所能及的全是尸体，鲜血，痛苦，死亡，怨恨，悲伤，战争。  
这个世界，满目疮痍，残破不堪，像是病了不会好了一样。  
还来得及吗？  
所有的一切还来得及吗？  
还能挽救吗？  
就在这样想着的时候，鸣人看见了佐井。  
很远很远的，站在远离人群的地方，像一道黑色的影子，手握着刀，面朝着他这里，看不清表情，像个万分冷漠的旁观者，平静地看着他人的生生死死，并不为之所动。  
【但是，现在，如果你死去的话，我一定会为此而悲伤。】  
佐井曾经说过的这句话，突然就毫无预兆地出现在鸣人的脑海里，就连他说这话时的神情和语气都不可思议的清晰。  
平静地说着有关死亡的话，像是在说件再寻常不过的事情。可那时当他被固定在灰尘弥漫的地上真的要死的时候，这个人站在他眼前不死不休的面容，再没了那份事不关己的边缘冷漠。  
却仍是平静的。  
非常平静。  
不死不休，却也平静。  
这样平静的人，在面对兄长的灵魂时，仍是涌出了鸣人从未见过的情绪。  
所谓的平静，终于有了一丝裂痕。  
没有人能平静地面对死亡，哪怕是无往无来无名无姓的佐井，也不能。  
悲伤意味着羁绊。有人的地方就有战争，有组织的地方就有阴暗，有爱就会有恨，有生就会有死，人类无法跳脱这一切独立于世间，而我尚且未能找到解决问题的答案，但即便如此，我知道我此时此刻需要去做的。  
“我现在唯一确定的是，你是这条和平之路的阻碍。”鸣人握住雏田的手，然后站了起来，橙红的查克拉再不会灼伤他人，像灯火一样，在赶至并聚拢而来的人群中蔓延式地燃起，“绝不允许你，挡住我们的路。”  
他站在众人之前，第一次如此真实地感受到所有人的查克拉，那和仙人模式下的感知不同，这是深层连接的直接接触。所以，鸣人现在比以往任何一次都能更加深切地感受到每个人的存在，他能够透过查克拉，看见每个人的冷暖。  
如世间万物般，各有特性，绝无其二。  
除了佐井。  
没有佐井。  
鸣人已经看不见他在哪里。  
这个人远离了人群，在他的查克拉触及不到的地方，逐渐边缘化。  
曾经那个总是站在他身旁冷静地为他点出事实的人，不知何时已经退得那么远。回想起来，恍如隔世。可是不知道为什么，即便是如此，鸣人也相信，如果此时真的有一把躲不掉的刀就要刺进他的心脏，佐井一定会出现在他身前，为他挡去灾祸。就像他曾经一直做的那样，义无反顾的。  
想到这里的那一瞬间，他才突然像是被点醒般，后知后觉地意识到：啊，原来我对他来说，真的非常非常的重要，重要到让他一而再再而三地拿命去换。  
然而明明是如此显而易见的事情，显而易见到，不仅是小樱，连周围的其他人都看得出来，而他却是到现在才意识到。此前只顾着摸清自己的想法，却不曾想过佐井是怎么想的，理所当然般，接受这个人所做的这些，被对方面无表情的脸和僵硬的笑容骗到，竟然就真的从未去想过这些行为背后所意味的，早已不是简简单单的“羁绊”二字就可以带过。  
鸣人握着雏田的手，非常的纤细柔软，也很脆弱，像是他一用力，就能揉碎。但是他也知道，生命虽然脆弱，却也顽强。现在他的身后站着许多人，他不能输。  
不能输。  
这一输，所有人就都输了。  
他不能输，也输不起。


End file.
